Found You
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: Porque él sólo sabía huir hasta que llegó a Death City, donde conoció a Maka, la de los brillantes, enormes ojos verde olivo y la sonrisa que puede iluminar una habitación entera. De ahí en adelante, su vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. AU.
1. Found You

**Notas previas: **de antemano me disculpo por el continuo abandono de _Shooting Stars_, en mi defensa, he estado trabajando en esto y en un pequeño fic situado en la Alemania de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que no debería tardar en ver la luz. "Found You" podría ser un two o un three-shot, dependiendo de como se desarrollen las cosas, espero que lo disfruten.

Con mucho cariño a mi amada **Malasletras**, relación con tu servidora sólo parece profundizarse. También y no menos importante para mi hermosa hermana **Tempest in Teacup**, que me hace feliz con sus palabras y su apoyo.

He decidido no poner detalles en esta historia, ya que sólo sirven para mantener los drabbles siendo drabbles y como éste no lo será, pues no. Sin más, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Disclaimer:** Si Soul Eater fuera mío, mis ideas se verían publicadas mensualmente en GanGan Magazine, ¿no creen?, así que creo que eso lo dice todo. _Get away _tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa banda _Holiday Parade. _Ya que estamos, la imagen de portada es propiedad de la adorable Jazzie, cuyo perfil de DeviantArt encontrarás en el mío.

* * *

**Found You **

**por:** **_Wandering Lilly._**

"I spend my days just passing through these roads that lead from me to you, your gravity is what pulls me through, I know she's growing on me."

Es una mañana fría, esa en la que él llega.

Camina por los pasillos de la preparatoria Shibusen con una actitud más bien desinteresada que va de la mano con ese aspecto ligeramente rebelde y la expresión totalmente ininteligible en su cara. Sus ojos, de un color rojo rubí -que más de una vez le han granjeado comentarios como "deben ser lentes de contacto"- se concentran fijamente en la parte de atrás de los zapatos del hombre que le precede:el profesor Stein, su nuevo maestro de biología. Stein es un hombre alto, ataviado con una raída bata de laboratorio llena de parches, y cuya cabeza cruza de un extremo a otro un enorme -y aterrador- tornillo, al cual el profesor tiene por tendencia enroscar un poco más cuando se encuentra en un predicamento -_"necesito un mejor enfoque"_, dice Stein en defensa propia.

Está pensando en todo esto cuando Stein para abruptamente, para luego darse la vuelta y encararlo. Lentamente -con esa pereza que le caracteriza- el muchacho alza la vista. El profesor le está haciendo señas para que pasase primero; mira un poco a la izquierda encontrando una puerta de madera con las palabras "Clase Luna Creciente" rotuladas en la parte superior central. Contiene un bostezo.

Y después entra.

No es un aula fuera de lo común: varias filas de escritorios cuidadosamente colocados de manera que todos estén a la misma distancia unos de otros, y sobre éstos típicos estudiantes de último año de preparatoria. Al fondo se encuentrann los que supone son los más problemáticos, nota especialmente a un chico de rebelde cabello... ¿azul? (_Y se burlan de mí... _piensa), hablando en voz muy alta con una muchacha de largo cabello negro y sonrisa amable, que mira hacia los lados y murmura cosas a sus compañeros, casi como disculpándose por el comportamiento de su escandaloso compañero.

En la fila de escritorios que divide al salón en dos, justo en lo que él calcula sería el punto medio del aula, se sienta un chico de ojos ambarinos, vestido en un impecable traje negro, cuya corbata sustituye el símbolo de la escuela (una especie de calavera que daba todo menos miedo); su cabello es negro como el carbón, excepto por tres extrañas líneas blancas que cruzan el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Nota que el joven lo observa tanto como él mismo lo está haciendo, pero disimula su incomodidad con un bostezo y desvía la mirada.

A derecha e izquierda del muchacho de las tres rayas en el pelo hay dos jóvenes, en apariencia mucho mayores que el, ambas rubias de ojos azules -una de cabello largo y la otra no tanto- y con vestimentas similares -la de la derecha usaba jeans y la opuesta pantalones cortos, pero ambas visten una blusa de cuello alto que no les cubre del todo el abdomen, también corbatas blancas y sombreros vaqueros-; algo en su cerebro le dice que probablemente son parientes, pero siendo sinceros, no le interesa.

Observa la primera fila de escritorios con los ojos entrecerrados, en parte por cansancio, pero mayormente por aburrimiento. Alza una ceja con escepticismo al ver a un joven casi completamente calvo, salvo por los dos estoicos mechones de cabello negro azulado a cada lado de su cabeza, mechones que probablemente tienen montones de gel y fijador de cabello para no sucumbir ante la gravedad. Extrañamente, los dos mechones le recuerdan a antenas.

_Qué poco cool. _Se dice a sí mismo. Al lado del chico de las antenas se sienta un muchacho cuyos ojos están cubiertos por unas gafas al más puro estilo de _Cíclope_, el superhéroe de los cómics que solía leer en otros tiempos. Fuera de eso, el tipo se ve bastante normal.

Empieza a sentirse incómodo, parado ahí como idiota frente a un grupo de treinta y tantos desconocidos mientras su profesor se fuma su estúpido cigarrillo en la puerta, una mano apretando la correa de su mochila, mientras la otra se esconde en el bolsillo de su abrigo para protegerse del frío que hace esa mañana (extraño, para una ciudad que estaá en medio del desierto).

Luego lo siente. A decir verdad, le sorprende no haberlo notado antes, pero considerando que ha pasado su vida siendo observado, ya no le incomoda. Una joven le mira desde una de las esquinas de la primera fila, lo primero que nota de ella son sus ojos: de un verde olivo que se torna mucho mas claro con la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana y baña su cara. Tiene el cabello de color rubio cenizo, atado en dos apretadas coletas que enmarcan su rostro delgado y descansan en sus hombros, el flequillo le cubre una buena parte de la cara y casi tapa sus ojos, pero de algún modo eso no le hace ver mal.

Observándola con más detenimiento, nota que probablemente es la única que trae puesto el uniforme en toda la clase: lleva blusa blanca con cuello azul marino al más puro estilo marinero, sujeto por una corbata rojiza; falda plisada azul marino y cubre sus piernas con medias negras y botas blancas. Después de este rápido (pero concienzudo) reconocimiento, sus ojos regresan a la cara de la muchacha, quien ya ha notado su mirada y frunce el entrecejo con indignación.

Él sólo le dirige una torcida sonrisa de suficiencia.

La rubia parece olvidar la indignación por un momento y su enojo da paso a la curiosidad, al notar que todos sus dientes tienen más o menos el mismo tamaño y que _terminan en punta,_ como los de un tiburón.

Tal mueca sólo logra ensanchar la sonrisa del muchacho. Pero no borra el hecho de que sigue parado como imbécil frente a un montón de idiotas que lo miran como si tuviera tres ojos.

Y es entonces que Stein se digna a entrar. No queda nada de su cigarrillo, sólo la certeza de todos los presentes de que existió.

—Bien, chicos, éste es su nuevo compañero, Soul E... — empieza, pero el aludido no tiene intenciones de dejarle terminar.

—Soul _Eater._ El placer es suyo. ¿Dónde me siento? — dice Soul, sonriéndole con suficiencia a la chica de las coletas, que lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

A su espalda, Stein le dirige una curiosa mirada. Le envía a un escritorio -el único vacío- detrás de la chica de las coletas. Varias filas más atras, el tipo del pelo azul (cuyo nombre parece ser Black*Star) le grita incoherencias sobre protagonismo robado, y entre él y el de las rayas en el cabello -que casi se había **desmayado **al examinar más de cerca el completo desastre que es su cabello blanco- se disputan la medalla al chico menos _cool_/más raro de todo el lugar.

Pero claro, luego llega Ox Ford (o antenitas, como le había puesto en su cabeza), y le aconseja mantenerse alejado de Black Star por el bien de su expediente escolar. Hecho: Ox Ford se acababa de llevar el premio al menos _cool_ en toda la historia de la humanidad.

Un consejo: nunca, **nunca**, le digas a Soul Ev-... Soul Eater, que hacer.

La respuesta de Soul no es sino otra que ofrecerle la mano a Black Star y marcar con ello el inicio de una de las amistades más duraderas de toda su vida.

En cuanto al resto... la única verdadera fan de Black Star, la chica del cabello negro, se llama Tsubaki y -aunque un poco tímida- es muy agradable; las rubias se llaman Liz y Patty Thompson (Liz había perdido dos años de escuela y por eso está en el mismo grado que el resto), y el chico de las rayas blancas lleva por nombre Death the Kid -Kid para los amigos- y es el hijo del director de la preparatoria.

Qué monton de raros.

Extrañamente, a Soul le agradan.

* * *

La chica de las coletas se llama Maka.

Maka Albarn, en realidad. Su padre es Spirit Albarn, el -inútil- subdirector de la escuela y una leyenda del karate. Es una joven muy extraña. Tiene al menos diecisiete, pero fácilmente podrías confundirla con una niña de trece años.

¿Por qué? Bien, para ser honestos: Maka no tiene pecho.

No, en serio. Una tabla de planchar tiene más curvas que ella. Bueno, tal vez no, tal vez tiene un poquito. Pero no le digas.

También tiene un temperamento bastante irritable. Para su desgracia, este conocimiento le llegaría a Soul en forma de un libro de pasta dura aparecido _de la maldita nada_ estampado en su cabeza con la fuerza de un huracán. Obviamente, su reacción inmediata es correr por todo el maldito salón, sujetándose el _agujero_ en su cabeza con ambas manos mientras grita como loco.

—Te lo mereces por atrevido. — rezonga la rubia, negándose a pedirle disculpas. ¡Qué descaro! ¿Quién se cree ella? ¿En qué universo paralelo, retorcido y oscuro, puede una nerd como Maka **asesinar** las neuronas de un chico _cool_ como Soul, sólo por llamarle pecho-plano cuando ella le preguntó que si por qué la miraba? No en alguno que él conozca, te lo asegura.

—Pfft, ni que estuviera tan guapa, nerd bipolar.— dice para sí mismo en voz baja.

* * *

Dos meses más tarde, Soul ya se ha adaptado al ritmo de la clase.

Se pasa los días copiando de las notas de Maka, con quien ha desarrollado una extraña pero creciente amistad, dado que el primer día, al salir de clases, se dirigieron al mismo bloque de apartamentos, y se dieron cuenta de que eran vecinos.

Recuerda la mirada extrañada que le dirigió la rubia y el quedo "¿estás siguiéndome" que musitó, y se le escapa una risita. No debe volver a pasar, esa risita sonó muy femenina y eso no es nada _cool_.

Maka voltea ligeramente la cabeza hacia él y le envía una mirada que dice "silencio, intento escuchar" y él le dirige una sonrisa de suficiencia como respuesta.

Frente a la clase, Stein lo observa detenidamente, notando la floja manera en que sus ojos cavan hoyos en el suelo, y la postura encorvada del muchacho, casi dormido.

Un bisturí que lo roza lo suficiente para hacerle un fino corte en la mejilla lo despierta.

— ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS... ? —exclama el adolescente. El bisturí va a parar en la pared justo al lado de él. Se sentiría un poco más molesto de no ser por la suave risa que profiere la chica frente a él, inaudible para cualquier otra persona -no para él, Soul es un músico y si los músicos desarrollan un sentido, ese es probablemente el del oído.

— Profesor, ya que trató de matarme, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería? —inquiere, la expresión en su rostro tan impasible como siempre, no así sus ojos, que destilan desafío.

Stein no lo decepciona.

— Adelante, señor _Eater_ —le dice con sorna, sin omitir ni una sola gota de sarcasmo al pronunciar su "apellido"—. Señorita Albarn, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarlo?

En el asiento frente al suyo, Maka suspira y murmura algo sobre idiotas flojos que no pueden mantenerse atentos el suficiente tiempo para que no les pateen el trasero, pero asiente y se pone de pie. Soul hace lo suyo y juntos se encaminan por los largos pasillos de la preparatoria Shibusen, hasta la enfermería que está a medio camino entre el ala este del edificio (en donde se sitúa la clase Luna Creciente, que es de último grado) y el ala oeste (donde están los grupos de grados menores). Maka va un poco adelante de él y se rehúsa a dirigirle la palabra.

— Hey, Maka ¿estás enojada conmigo?

— No, cómo crees. —le dice.— No es como que tenga cosas más importantes qué hacer que llevar al _pequeño Soul_ al hospital porque no puede estarse quieto por dos segundos lo suficiente para que el no-tan-cuerdo profesor de biología lo deje tranquilo. No, qué va.

— Ya, ya. No hay necesidad de ser sarcásticos, no es _cool_. —la chica suspira y voltea a verlo, notando la sangre resbalar por su mejilla y manchar la blanca camisa de botones de su uniforme; se acerca para examinar su herida.

_Un momento está enojada y al otro tiene su cara a dos centímetros de la mía, ¿cuál es el problema con esta chica?_ Piensa Soul, de repente un poco sofocado -no está acostumbrado a que las personas se le acerquen tanto. Por lo general lo rodean pero se mantienen a una cómoda distancia (o no se le acercan, como en casa).

— ¿Qué haces, comelibros? —le preugunta, tratando de alejar su cara de la de ella pero fallando miserablemente cuando ella le toma el rostro con las manos, manteniéndolo en el lugar para poder examinar mejor el corte.

— Hmm... necesitará desinfectante y un poco de gasa... —murmura más para sí misma que para el chico, soltando al fin su cara y tomando en vez de eso su mano, caminando a paso firme mientras lo arrastra hacia la enfermería. Lo que es inconveniente ya que planeaba lavarse el corte y saltarse el resto de la escuela.

Demonios, Maka, así no se comporta la gente. No con él. Las personas no se interrumpen para acompañarlo a la enfermería, no lo sientan con fuerza en una camilla y ciertamente no se encargan de limpiar el corte hecho por el loco de su maestro y parcharlo de manera limpia y sobre todo _no _le pincha la mejilla de manera cálida cuando ha terminado con el trabajo.

_¿Quién eres?_ Le grita la voz en su cabeza a la rubia. _¿Qué haces con mi visión del mundo? Devuélvemela._

— ¿Volvemos a clase? —sugiere la chica. Soul está anonadado aún por sus acciones y bastante inseguro de cuál es la manera _cool_ de tomarse las cosas.

No ha tenido nunca un amigo, no realmente. No cuentan los odiosos, presumidos niños ricos de la escuela de música a los que tanta diversión les producía burlarse de su manera de tocar el piano. No lo malentiendas, los chicos de la clase le caen bien (son originales y frescos y despreocupados y un giro de ciento ochenta grados comparados con lo que solía verse obligado a soportar) y está seguro que Black*Star es su alma gemela del vandalismo (si los muros blancos que han asesinado con spray de pintura dicen algo), pero Maka... Maka le da una sensación diferente. Tiene una sonrisa que podría iluminar una habitación enorme como el pasillo principal del Shibusen y unos ojos grandes que cuando lo miran siente que puede ver su -probablemente- negra y retorcida alma, y le asusta el agradable calor que se expande por su pecho (tan poco _cool_) cada vez que su sonrisa se dirige a él.

— Sí, vamos... —musita, como perdido, pero ella toma su mano de vuelta y él la sostiene con firmeza, sólo soltándola antes de entrar a la clase porque _no es cool _entrar de la mano con una chica que no es tu novia a un lugar lleno de estudiantes inmaduros como Black*Star.

Ella lo invita a cenar (sabe que vive solo) al finalizar las clases, pero el declina la invitación de manera cordial porque aún tiene que asimilar los cambios producidos en su interior y le gustaría mucho hacerlo en la comodidad de su habitación, muchas gracias.

* * *

Su apartamento no es la gran cosa. Está amueblado con buen gusto, sillones de cuero acomodados alrededor de una mesa de cristal sobre la que descansa una consola conectada a la pantalla de plasma que su abuela le regaló el año pasado por su cumpleaños. El lugar luce más bien deshabitado, pues él se pasa la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación y como, bien, nunca tuvo necesidad de _aprender _ a cocinar, lleva dos meses comprando comida rápida o viviendo a base de cereal y sándwiches, lo que explica el montón de envases de comida aquí y allá.

Bien, tal vez debió haber aceptado la invitación de Maka.

Planea hacerse algo de café para continuar con la composición en la que ha estado trabajando -la noche anterior no durmió por la misma razón- cuando se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin azúcar.

Vaya, parece que sí visitará a Maka después de todo.

Sale de su departamento con pereza, tocando ligeramente la puerta de su vecina, que se abre para dar paso a una chica de largo (y suelto) pelo rubio cenizo, vestida en un par de pantalones deportivos que le quedan algo grandes y una blusa de tirantes que acentúa cuán pocos atributos posee.

Él finge que no acaba de examinarla como un cazador a su presa cuando alza la mirada hacia su cara sorprendida, alzando también la mano que sostiene una taza.

— Me preguntaba si tendrías una taza de azúcar que te sobre... —murmura mientras se aparta el cabello blanco de la cara, pudiendo ver con más claridad la ahora un poco decaída cara de la muchacha, al ver que no se había arrepentido de su decisión de no cenar con ellos.

— Ah, claro, espera un poco por favor. —suavemente toma la taza de su mano (enorme comparada con la de ella) y se encamina de vuelta al interior de su apartamento, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Por ella se mira una sala muy ordenada, con estantes repletos de libros en dos de sus cuatro paredes y al fondo el comedor, donde la cabeza pelirroja de Spirit Albarn, padre de Maka, lo observa con una mirada que bien podría estar hecha de balas.

¿Que si qué hace Soul? Le muestra al subdirector del Shibusen una sonrisa de dientes filosos y saluda con la mano.

Maka vuelve y pregunta de nuevo si no quiere quedarse a compartir la cena con ella y su padre, pero el sonríe suavemente (¡vaya! No sabía que podía hacer eso) mientras niega con la cabeza. Se despide con un gesto de la mano y se da la vuelta, volviéndose hacia su apartamento.

Qué frío.

Da un largo vistazo a la sala de su casa, y a la cabeza le viene la idea de que tal vez debería contratar a alguien que se encargue de los deberes de la casa -es decir, considerando que está hecha un tiradero y llena de polvo por todos lados debido al poco uso que le da a la mayoría de las habitaciones, pero eso conlleva buscar a alguien que no vaya a robarle las cosas y eso sin contar que tendrá que pagarle.

Sí, mejor que se quede sucio. Ya lo limpiará el fin de semana. O no.

Por lo pronto se dirige a la cocina, prepara el café que lo llevó a la casa de su vecina en primer lugar y se encamina, taza en mano, a su habitación. Está más ordenada de lo que esperarías (puede que sea un chico, pero creció en un ambiente muy disciplinado y créele, de donde él viene, dejar tu habitación hecha un asco no sólo te trae regaños del tamaño del universo), aunque las sábanas de su cama no están exactamente tendidas y su escritorio es un desastre de partituras y bolígrafos y manchas circulares de las incontables tazas de café que lo han acompañado desde que empezó a componer.

Abriendo un espacio para la taza (y poniéndola sobre una tarea que no piensa terminar porque no entiende ni jota de las tonterías que Stein les manda a hacer), toma uno de los bolígrafos regados por el escritorio y coge una partitura en blanco, dispuesto a crear algo nuevo.

Mira el papel por unos segundos, con la mente totalmente en blanco, pero luego a ella vienen enormes ojos verdes y una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo, y es como si algo se apoderara de él, porque el bolígrafo rasguea frenéticamente el papel y de sus manos salen notas musicales, todo propulsado por la imagen de una chica rubia a centímetros de su cara, de una sonrisa muy grande y de un tono de preocupación por una herida menor.

Está demás decir que no pega el ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

Un par de semanas (y desvelos) después, la pieza ya está terminada. Le gustaría tocarla, pero sabe que el teclado de su habitación no le hará justicia. En el Shibusen hay un piano de cola, enorme y hermoso. Yace solitario en una sala en el ala este del edificio, cercano a la biblioteca.

Se asegura de ir a la sala del piano cuando ya todos en la escuela se han ido. Allí lo espera el piano, intimidante. Pero está él tan acostumbrado a la presencia de un piano en su vida que le envía a éste una mirada de desafío (porque claro, es de lo más normal pelearse con objetos inanimados, Soul Eater) y se sienta en la banca. Las teclas le sonríen y él les sonríe de vuelta, dientes cuadrados enfrentan dientes triangulares.

Acomoda la partitura en el atril (aunque se sabe la composición mejor de lo que se sabe su propio nombre), toca unas cuantas teclas al azar para probar el instrumento y, satisfecho, truena sus dedos y empieza a tocar.

El perfecto y organizado desorden que caracteriza todas y cada una de sus composiciones no se hace esperar. Las manos de él vuelan sobre las teclas, aparentemente sin secuencia alguna, pero todo está fríamente calculado. Los sonidos retumban en la enorme sala vacía, y son tan fuertes los ecos que no escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y no nota la presencia que observa con curiosidad y admira el espectáculo que ofrece. Hacia el final de la melodía, ésta toma un carácter más melancólico, quizá incluso algo lento y acompasado. Las notas pasan de ser aparentemente presionadas al azar para dar la impresión de una canción de cuna.

No se espera lo que sigue al final de su canción.

Clap, clap, clap, clap. Una oleada de aplausos se abalanza hacia él por detrás, y lo toma desprevenido. Él se da la vuelta, sorprendido, y frente a él está ella: el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos verdes que lo llevaron a la creación de su obra maestra. La mayor parte de su mente está entrando en pánico. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿No se supone que debería estar vacía la escuela? ¿Lo está siguiendo? ¿Qué tanto escuchó?

— Soul, eso fue...

— Horrible, ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo... —murmura. Por razones hasta el momento desconocidas para él, la idea de su rechazo le parece más insoportable de lo que le parecería viniendo de cualquier otra persona. Empuja esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y alza lentamente los ojos rojos para observar la cara de Maka. Comparada con ésta, la sorpresa de que escuchara su recital improvisado no es nada. Es más sorprendente aún el verla con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara, en vez de la expresión de terror que suelen tener las personas que se ven forzadas a escuchar sus composiciones. Al escuchar sus palabras, la sonrisa se deforma en una expresión de sincera confusión, misma que de la que hace partícipe al albino con sus palabras.

— ¿Horrible? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es la mejor pieza de música que he escuchado en toda mi vida! —exclama ella, y a Soul se le cae el alma al suelo. ¿Mejor pieza? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no lo rechazas? ¡Aléjate, lo asustas! ¿Qué te hace tan diferente, Maka Albarn?.

El le dirige esa sonrisa torcida suya, misma que ella responde con una propia mucho más sincera, ofreciéndole la mano. Soul la mira por unos segundos antes de estrecharla.

Él cree que fue de allí en adelante donde empezaron a ser verdaderos amigos.

Le tiene mucho miedo a Maka Albarn y a todo lo que ella conlleva, pero ser cobarde no es _cool _y que lo parta un rayo si un día se comporta en contra de una de las reglas principales de su modus operandi.

* * *

Es Halloween en Death City. Lo que realmente no es una novedad ya que en esa ciudad es como si se celebrara todo el año (maldita bola de locos, mira que irse a juntar y hacer una ciudad repleta de ellos), pero no por eso los habitantes están menos entusiasmados.

Las casas y calles se pintan de negro, naranja y morado, y en todos lados hay bandejas con dulces para evitar el desastre que harán los niños si se les niegan. La preparatoria Shibusen continúa las clases como de costumbre, pero los chicos tienen otros planes.

— ¡Dicen que en casa del loco Stein hay un zombie! ¡Yahoo! —grita Black*Star al término de las clases. Va a la cabeza de un pequeño grupo formado por él mismo, Tsubaki (la chica del pelo negro y la mirada amable) Liz y Patty Thompson, Death the Kid, Soul y Maka, ésta última siendo casi literalmente **arrastrada** por el albino, negándose a dejarla pudrirse en su casa de aburrimiento.

— No creo que eso sea cierto, Black*Star... —dice Tsubaki con amabilidad, conoce a su compañero mejor que el resto del grupo y sabe cómo hablarle para que no se vuelva demasiado escandaloso.

— Por supuesto que no lo es, Black*Star. —secunda Kid, con mirada desaprobatoria.— Un hombre tan íntegro como el doctor Stein no jugaría de tal manera con un cuerpo humano. Además, los zombies no existen. Semejante abominación asimétrica no podría existir en esta Tierra.

— SI EL GRAN YO LO DICE ES QUE ES CIERTO, LOCO ASIMÉTRICO —responde el peliazul. Detrás de él, Tsubaki suspira: esto es lo que trataba de evitar—. ADEMÁS STEIN NO ES "ÍNTEGRO" O COMO SE DIGA, ¿NO HAS VISTO QUE ESTÁ LLENO DE PARCHES POR TODOS LADOS? ESO NO ES NADA...

Se ve interrumpido cuando un bisturí roza su cabeza y parte el más grande de sus mechones de cabello rebelde en dos. Unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, la mirada de Stein se esconde detrás del reflejo de sus gafas, y él habla animadamente con la señorita Marie.

— EH, MALDITO BASTARDO, NO ATAQUES A TU DIOS-

Tsubaki hace lo que puede para calmarlo, pero el ruidoso peliazul prueba ser persistente.

Detrás de ellos, las hermanas Thompson, Soul y Maka se ríen por lo bajo de la estupidez de su amigo. Al llegar a la entrada del Shibusen, todos se reúnen en un círculo para decidir los planes de la noche.

— ¿Bien, a dónde iremos?

— Su dios les dice, hay que ir con Stein, dicen que mató a Sid-sensei y lo hizo zombie... —insiste Black*Star, más tranquilo después de su pequeña charla con Tsubaki (que, extrañamente, fue en un clóset y duró quince minutos, al menos).

— Black*Star, no vamos a... —empieza Maka, exasperada; no obstante, Soul no tiene intenciones de dejarla terminar.

— ¿Saben? No es tan mala idea. Apuesto a que todos aquí son demasiado gallinas para ir. —desafía, mirando en especial a Liz y a Maka. La primera se esconde detrás de su hermana, horrorizada ante la idea de visitar la casa del no-tan-normal maestro, pero es una Thompson y las Thompson tienen orgullo.

— Yo estoy adentro. —dice Liz, sonriendo con suficiencia y alzando el pulgar. Soul aún puede ver el miedo en sus ojos. El resto pronto le sigue con sus respectivas aprobaciones, todos excepto Maka.

— ¿Qué, Maka? ¿Tienes miedo? —canturrea Soul. Ella ni se inmuta.

— Para nada. Simplemente me parece tonto acompañarlos en sus payasadas cuando bien podría estar estudiando para el examen de Stein...—murmura, el albino suelta un gruñido de exasperación, diciéndole que puede estudiar cualquier otro día, que viva un poco.

— Vivo mucho, muchas gracias. Ahora si me disculpas...

Se está dando la vuelta, empieza a caminar. Soul es más rápido y la toma de la mano, jalándola para darle la vuelta.

— Hey, vamos Maka. Será divertido. —le envía esa mirada que le funciona tan bien cuando quiere que le pase la tarea y... sí, listo. La rubia suspira y asiente. No sin antes decirle un "¡pero si me sucede algo jamás te perdonaré!" que el responde de la manera más _cool_, como es natural:

— No te preocupes, Maka. Si te da miedo me puedes tomar de la mano. Los chicos _cool_ protegen a las damiselas en apuros. —le guiña un ojo, y en respuesta, ella le da un _maka-chop_.

Detrás de ellos, sus amigos observan anonadados. No es que ella no le de _maka-chops _muy seguido, ni que él nunca la haya persuadido de nada; es más bien el hecho de que han conocido a Maka desde hace mucho, _mucho_ más tiempo que Soul y jamás nadie había hecho que ella pusiera sus estudios de lado por algo tan trivial como salir en Halloween.

¿Qué le está pasando a Maka Albarn?

Idénticas sonrisas se manifiestan en las caras de los cinco espectadores, y hasta Black*Star logra mantenerse callado, como el asesino que promete que algún día será.

Se encaminan pues al laboratorio del doctor Stein, un lugar que parece más bien un cementerio -y lo es, descubren cuando echan un vistazo detrás del edificio: el patio está cubierto con hileras y más hileras de lápidas.

Black*Star desafía a todos a pasearse por las lápidas, y así terminan Soul y el peliazul haciendo una especie de danza-burlesca contra el zombie, que no aparece por ningún lado.

— Ese zombie no nos llega ni a los talones... —canturrean— no nos alcanzaría ni aunque pudiera...

Maka se da un golpe en la cara, Tsubaki le sonríe, disculpándose por el comportamiento del muchacho, y Kid, Liz y Patty se encargan de hacer de la rama más baja del árbol por el borde del cementerio un perfecto ejemplo de simetría.

Todo va viento en popa. Esto es, hasta que Maka siente una mano aferrarse a su tobillo.

Pega un salto, voltea abajo y ve que de la tierra sale una mano _azul_. Da el grito más fuerte que ha producido su garganta en toda su vida e interrumpe a Soul y Black*Star en medio de su cantar. El albino corre hasta donde está ella, pero para este entonces, la mano ya es un brazo y se empieza a ver un hombro.

Soul intenta ayudarle a zafarse (lo que es difícil, considerando que ella trae falda y si hace un movimiento en falso podría enseñar a todo el mundo sus nada interesantes pantaletas blancas), pero la mano es fuerte, y pronto no sólo es el hombro el que se ve, sino el cuello y una parte del torso. Después de cinco minutos de forcejeo, el zombie ya ha salido por completo: sopresa, sorpresa. ¡Pero si es Sid, el maestro de eduación física! Black*Star no estaba tan equivocado después de todo.

El rostro una vez guapo del joven maestro ahora se ve desfigurado, y Maka da un grito aún mayor ante la vista. Soul la aferra con más fuerza y, siendo tan delicado como le es posible, da un último pero fuerte tirón a la pierna de la rubia, con el que logra zafarla del agarre del no-muerto.

La fuerza utilizada los envía hacia atrás, cayendo Maka encima del albino, que rodea su cintura con los brazos de manera protectora. Se levantan rápidamente, sus amigos ya empiezan a huir, él la toma de la mano y empieza a correr, tirando de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y mantienendo el agarre en su mano. Corren por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que ya hace mucho que perdieron a su difunto maestro de vista.

Terminan en un mirador que colinda con el bosque que rodea al Shibusen, y se sientan para recuperar el aliento. Sus manos siguen entrelazadas, y ambos parecen notarlo al mismo tiempo.

— Te dije que te protegería, ¿recuerdas? —sonríe el. Maka está algo molesta, pero también cansada y muy agitada y Soul se ve tan bien con su chaqueta de cuero y las gemas que tiene por ojos y esa enorme sonrisa de dientes filosos que ella no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa y darle un ligero "gracias, héroe" al que no puede evitar añadirle un poco de sarcasmo.

Después de un rato, vuelven a casa. Ya ha oscurecido, y el padre de Maka la abraza histérico cuando la ve. Soul pone los ojos en blanco ante la acción tan típica del ridículo hombre que es Spirit Albarn, y le da un gesto de despedida con la mano a Maka, dirigiéndose a su propio hogar. Si es que puede llamarle así. Maka urge a su padre entrar a casa, diciéndole que hoy le toca preparar la cena, e intercepta al albino antes de que logre encerrarse en su mundo.

— Hey, Soul —llama, el aludido da la vuelta para verla—. Gracias de verdad- —sonríe, y lo besa en la mejilla, después se da la vuelta y se devuelve a casa como si nada.

Él se queda allí, parado como estúpido en el pasillo, pensando que no es _cool_ no tener la última palabra pero, ¡hey! Consiquió un beso en la mejilla por parte de una chica bonita y supone que eso puede considerarse como una buena manera de terminar el día.

Lo más memorable sucede cuando, al día siguiente, Sid-sensei se aparece en la clase de educación física, aún como zombie, riéndose a todo pulmón de sus estudiantes cuando les muestra que el tono de su piel no es sino pintura y la desfiguración de su cara tan sólo una máscara.

Black*Star sin duda hizo el berrinche de su vida, eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

Los días que siguen a ese berrinche del peliazul pasan con una rapidez que el albino no se espera. Hay una pausa de un par de semanas entre el incidente de Halloween y el día en que Soul finalmente acepta una de las interminables invitaciones de Maka a cenar a su casa, cena que transcurre en un concurso de miradas matadoras entre él y el padre de la chica. El recuerdo le trae una sonrisa al rostro porque con él viene la imagen de Maka, por una vez no dirigiéndole un _maka-chop_ a él sino a su propio padre, por ser "grosero con las visitas".

Se asegura de aceptar cada vez que lo invita, sólo por el gusto de ver al hombre comportarse decente con él a regañadientes, no queriendo ganarse (aún más) el desprecio de su hija.

Desprecio que Soul no entiende, aunque intuye, pero prefiere no meterse porque cada quien tiene demonios con los que luchar y supone que, al paso con el que se desarrolla su relación, ella se lo dirá cuando esté lista.

Piensa en todo esto, cuando un proyectil se estrella contra su cabeza. El impacto lo envía de lleno al suelo, y no necesita mirar para descubrir la identidad de su atacante. Esa risa histérica sólo puede pertenecer a una persona.

— ¡Qué demonios, Black*Star! ¿A qué vino eso? —gruñe Soul, mirando hacia arriba, de pie frente a él está Black*Star, en su aspecto de básquetbol usual, y Kid en pantalones cortos y una camiseta de color claro con una camisa de botones negra sobrepuesta. El último lo mira de manera extraña, pero Soul es un chico y los chicos no preguntan "¿sucede algo?" a menos que sea extremadamente necesario.

— ¡A la cancha de básquetbol se viene a jugar, vasallo, no a pensar! —cacarea el peliazul— ¡Así que saca de tu cabeza tus pensamientos de intento de chico _cool_ y ponle atención a TU DIOS! ¡NYAHAHAHAHA!...

— ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ¿Cómo que intento de chico _cool_? ¡Soy el tipo más cool del planeta! Trae acá esa pelota, ya veremos quién es el más _cool_...

Lo que sigue al breve intercambio es un partido de básquetbol entre Soul y Black*Star, en el que Kid hace de réferi ( "¡No podría arruinar la simetría de la formación inmiscuyéndome!" Es su razón, pero en su cara está el mismo aire pensativo que rodeaba a Soul no hace mucho). Al final, es el peliblanco quien resulta vencedor, cosa que le vale un:

— ¡Te he dejado ganar! ¡DEBO DARLE A MIS SEGUIDORES ALGUNAS LIBERTADES NYAHAHAHAHA...! —por parte de Black*Star, que provoca que Soul ponga los ojos en blanco y Kid deje escapar una risita muy impropia de un joven tan serio como el pelinegro.

Al finalizar el juego, están a punto de irse todos, cuando Kid pide a Soul que hablen en esa manera tan formal suya. Él dice "sí, claro." y Black*Star se aleja pensando en las delicias que debe estar cocinando Tsubaki a esa hora tan cercana a la cena (la pelinegra y él comparten un departamento por que es más barato así y de todos modos pasan buena parte del tiempo juntos).

Están sentados en la banca adyacente a la cancha, y Soul, bastante desconcertado, sólo atina a mirar a Kid, expectante.

— Soul... —inicia él, inseguro. El albino alza una ceja— Tú... ¿es Maka tu novia?

¿Qué? ¿Maka? ¡No! ¡Qué ideas, Kid!. Eso debería decirle, pero su sorprendido cerebro sólo logra enviar la mayor parte de su sangre a su cara y negar frenéticamente, echando el cuerpo unos centímetros hacia atrás para hacer énfasis en su negativa.

— ¿Q-qué? ¡Qué idioteces dices! ¿Yo? Con... ¿con esa pecho plano? ¡Estás loco! —balbucea, lloriqueando internamente ante lo nada _cool_ del momento. Frente a él, Kid se ve algo decepcionado, pero pide una pregunta más. El albino concede.

— ¿Te gusta Maka, Soul? —¿qué demonios le pasa a este chico? ¿Pudo el OCD con él? La voz en su cabeza que le avisa cuando las cosas son _cool _y cuando no lo son decide que lo _cool_ qué hacer en este caso es hacerse el tonto ante sus preguntas porque después de todo no es su asunto si él tal vez o tal vez no se siente algo atraído por los ojos verdes como la primavera y la sonrisa luminosa de su vecina.

— Claro, es una chica muy _cool_, muy buena amiga.

— No, Soul. Quiero decir... románticamente.—bien, concediéndole algo, al menos Kid es directo. No hace el asunto menos incómodo y Soul guarda silencio.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto, Kid? —inquiere, mirada aprehensiva y todo. El pelinegro mira a los lados con nerviosismo pero respira hondo y en sus ojos ambarinos no se refleja nada y esto es malo porque a Soul se le da leer las emociones en los ojos de la gente y esto se está poniendo muy poco _cool._

— Olvídalo, Soul. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, debo irme ya, las chicas deben estar preocupadas.

El resultado de la plática es un Soul muy, muy confundido. Vuelve a casa dándole vueltas a la idea de Maka siendo más que una amiga (una muy buena) para él, y descubre que no le desagrada del todo. Lo que sí le desagrada es el pensar que tal vez el interrogatorio significa que a Kid puede gustarle Maka y quiere saber si no hay problemas por su parte si intenta algo con ella.

La sola idea le hace querer correr a la mansión de Kid y molerle el rostro a golpes. Espera que sólo sean figuraciones suyas porque, ¿cómo va Soul (flojo, desinteresado, extraño Soul) competir contra Kid (pulcro, educado, cortés y encantador Kid)?

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿comentarios?


	2. Getting to You

**Notas previas:** insisto, no me disculparé por el retraso. Dénse de santos que no he dejado esto tirado. Por lo que sí me disculpo de antemano es por la posible fuera-de-personaje-sidad que muestren los chicos, esto no salió como debió haber salido.

Con mucho cariño para las adorables **_Tempest in Teacup_** y **_Malasletras_**, y para todos ustedes si me han tenido paciencia y me dejaron un review. Pero más para ellas. Sí, más para ellas.

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no es mío, con un demonio. De ahí que esto sea un _fanfiction_. _"Con toda libertad"_ es parte del Soundtrack de _Valiente _de Disney Pixar, evidentemente no es mía; por otro lado, es muy buena película, feels everywhere, mírenla. _Ivanhoe_ y sir Walter Scott tampoco son míos: el primero es del segundo y el segundo es de su mamá, si es que eso tiene sentido. Sin más, a lo que vienen:

* * *

**Found You**

**Capítulo II: _Getting to you_**

**por: _Wandering Lilly._**

"_Estos muros podrían caer, quiero sentir suelo bajo mis pies. Y que esta cárcel dejemos atrás, ir con toda libertad_."

Ha estado vigilando a Kid por una semana. En su defensa, la manera en que se comportó en las canchas de básquetbol no fue la más normal, y sólo está cuidando el porvenir de su amiga. Sí, eso.

Nada tiene que ver el que se sienta amenazado por el repentino interés del pelinegro en su relación con Maka.

Para su desconcierto, Kid continúa su rutina con normalidad. Llega a la escuela, se asegura que su asiento en el aula esté en el centro exacto de la habitación, toma las clases (torturándose al escribir su nombre en la parte superior del papel, igual que siempre), se va a su casa con las Thompson (que viven con él desde mucho antes de que él llegara a Death City por razones desconocidas para Soul), y repite lo mismo. Su interacción con Maka es cordial y algo distante, como siempre lo ha sido y quizás esto es lo que le causa más confusión. ¿No le gusta Maka? ¿Entonces por qué quería saber qué clase de relación mantiene ella con el albino?

Le da vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza y la paranoia le produce pensar que tal vez el hijo del director quiere despistarlo para luego ir a por Maka. Se niega a aceptar el hambre de violencia que la idea le produce.

Menos ahora, que todo va tan bien. Sus... familiares no lo han molestado en semanas y su vida en Death City es tan buena como cabría esperar. Se pasa las tardes estudiando con Maka en su apartamento -o simplemente él escucha música o mira tv o juega Modern Warfare en su consola mientras Maka lee un libro ("Mi padre es muy ruidoso" le explicó ella el primer día que, con una sonrisa de disculpa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, le preguntó que si podía leer un rato en su apartamento).

Ella lo ha cambiado -demonios, ha cambiado hasta la imagen de su casa. Después de unos días de visitas continuas, la rubia decidió que no podía seguir leyendo en ese desastre y, armada con una aspiradora, escobas, trapeadores y un par de pañuelos para sacudir el polvo, cambió el usual aire abandono por uno de limpieza (que ahora se ve obligado a mantener si no quiere ponerse íntimo con el lomo de la enciclopedia de Maka).

Él refunfuña y refunfuña, murmurando cosas sobre comelibros entrometidas, pero en la seguridad de su habitación no puede sino sonreír con cariño ante la idea de ella haciéndose parte de su vida.

Solía tener miedo de todos los cambios que estaban llegando con su nueva vida, pero ahora les da la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona, como diciendo "vengan, aquí estoy".

Esto se debe en parte a que la mayoría de los cambios vienen envueltos en un par de coletas rubias y el cuerpo de una tabla de planchar.

* * *

Entre mañanas de vigilancia, tardes de ocio y noches plagadas de pequeños argumentos entre Soul y el padre de Maka, llegan las vacaciones de invierno.

Con ellas viene la cena de Nochebuena, para la cual el grupo de amigos de Soul decide reunirse (buena parte de ellos viven solos). Maka ofrece la casa de Soul para hacer allí la fiesta, y él hace un pequeño berrinche para sacarle a ella una reacción pero al final dice "sí, por mí está _cool_" y queda decidido.

El día veinticuatro por la tarde llegan Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz y Patty (Maka ya estaba allí, adueñada de la cocina y empezando a preparar las cosas para la comida). El peliazul y la Thompson menor se horrorizan al ver la falta de espíritu navideño que reina en el departamento del muchacho y, sacando de la nada un gorro de Santa, se lo ponen a Soul en la cabeza (él desiste de quitárselo cuando Patty le envía una de esas miradas que mantienen a sus acosadores a raya) y salen del apartamento con la promesa de traer, entre otras cosas, un pino navideño y _muchos_ adornos para decorarlo.

Las chicas se encargan de la comida y, al final del día, Soul puede decir que es la navidad más memorable de toda su vida. No había tenido jamás nervios por no saber si a sus amigos les gustarían los regalos que les compró (sus padres no esperaban mucho y su hermano siempre tiene recitales en esa época del año), tampoco sabía que se podían recibir más de dos regalos en navidad, pero por esto no se queja, menos al ver el pequeño montoncito con las cosas que recibió: un paquete de bandas para la cabeza de parte de Liz y Patty, con una tarjeta que reza "Suponemos que te serán útiles cuando conduzcas la moto."; Black*Star le regaló un paquete de revistas pornográficas que Maka le quitó rápidamente de las manos y sin miramientos las tiró a la basura (no es que le importe, realmente); Tsubaki le regaló una camisa y Kid un peine para su "asimétrico cabello". El muy idiota.

Lo que le desconcierta es el hecho de que en su pila de regalos no encontró el de Maka, pero entonces, él tampoco le dio su regalo. No es que no le haya comprado nada (aunque, técnicamente, no lo hizo), sino más bien que... no considera buena idea darle un regalo como el suyo frente a idiotas como Black*Star y posibles rivales como Kid.

_Posibles rivales, como Kid._ ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Soul? ¿A caso te gusta Maka?

Envía estos pensamientos al fondo de su mente con un gesto de la mano, que los chicos toman como una despedida, pues en ese momento salen ya de su apartamento, está entrada la noche y en su casa sólo ha quedado Maka, que insiste en ayudarle a limpiar. Liz y Tsubaki la vieron con sonrisas socarronas antes de irse, pero no dijeron nada.

Cuando ya no logra verlos, cierra la puerta y se da la vuelta, y frente a él está una Maka con las mejillas a encendidas y la mirada clavada en sus zapatos. Esconde los brazos detrás de la espalda y se muerde el labio inferior de una manera tan adorable que Soul siente unas ganas terribles de alborotar su cabello (que, por una vez, está suelto) con la mano y envolverla en sus brazos.

Gracias a los dioses de las cosas _cool_ (o a la imagen de la sonrisa burlona de Black*Star en su cabeza) no lo hace.

— Umm... —empieza— Hey, no tienes que ayudarme, si quieres irte a dormir, ya recogeré este tiradero yo mañana...

Ella alza la mirada y el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hace más visible.

— ¡No! Es decir... n-no me molesta, Soul—responde, él piensa que está muy tímida de repente—. Pero antes, m-me gustaría darte tu regalo...

— ¡Vaya! ¿O sea que la señorita pecho-plano _sí_ le compró un regalo al chico más _cool_ del Shibusen? —sonríe, tratando de infundirle confianza. Sabe que se siente mejor cuando él la molesta porque al menos así sabe cómo reaccionar. Esto, por otro lado, no logra que él deje de preguntarse de dónde demonio saca el maldito libro, si antes no estaba ahí.

— ¡Si vas a portarte así, entonces no te doy nada! —rezonga la rubia, haciendo un mohín con la boca que, Soul insiste, la hace ver a-do-ra-ble. Sonríe y, sin poder contenerse, le alborota el cabello y le promete comportarse. Ella resopla, pero camina hasta su bolso y de él saca una caja diminuta.

— Si es otro peine, te advierto que lo voy a tirar, Maka...

— ¡Eres un idiota! Dame acá, mejor no te doy nada...

Él aleja la caja de su alcance, diciendo "Nada de eso, este regalo es mío", y procede a abrirlo. Dentro de la cajita está un dije en forma de piano de cola, muy parecido al que está en el aula del Shibusen. Es brillante y plateado, y al sacarlo del estuche nota que también trae una cadena. Al voltearlo, ve que trae grabado su nombre, y sorprendido, alza la mirada.

— Maka...

— No tenía dinero para uno real... —murmura ella, mirando al piso. El rostro encendido prevalece y sus dedos se entrelazan unos con otros en señal de nerviosismo— No sabía que eran tan caros...

¿Ella quería comprarle un piano? ¿Maka quería regalarle un piano? Qué insignificante le parece su regalo, comparado con el de ella. Al alzar la mirada, la rubia encuentra un par de cálidos rubíes viéndola fijamente y una expresión desolada en el rostro del muchacho. ¿No le gustó el dije?

— Si no lo quieres, siempre puedo cambiarlo por algo que te guste... —ofrece ella, bajando la vista de nuevo, por lo que no ve cuando los brazos del chico se alzan y la atraen hacia él como poseído. Se encuentra entonces con la cara escondida en uno de sus hombros, y los brazos apretujados entre su propio pecho y el del albino. Siente que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le ha ido a la cabeza y el olor a cuero y no-se-qué que expide su amigo le está impidiendo pensar con claridad.

— Idiota —lo escucha decir, pero en su voz hay un tono que jamás lo había escuchado usar y que le da la sensación de que al insultarla no lo está haciendo realmente—, es el regalo más _cool_ de todos. Gracias, Maka.—y entonces entierra su cara en la coronilla de su pelo, y ella lo siente aspirarlo y su corazón está a punto de estallarle en el pecho y hay una voz en su cabeza que se pregunta cómo es que no se ha desmayado.

Con cuidado, saca sus brazos de entre ellos dos, y rodea con ellos el torso del muchacho. Así se quedan largo rato, hasta que Soul recuerda que él también tiene un regalo para ella y, aunque no se compara al de Maka, conoce una manera de hacerlo al menos un poco más _cool_.

— Hey, espera aquí, ya voy yo por tu regalo.— dice, y la guía a un asiento en el sillón de cuero, y ella se queda allí, azorada y confundida y sobre todo, muy satisfecha consigo misma.

Soul vuelve un par de minutos después, cargando una caja que parece muy fina, con un enorme lazo rojo como único adorno. Se la entrega a Maka, y ella la mira por un par de minutos, incrédula (él es Soul, ¿recuerdas? Es muy _cool_ para estos detalles), hasta que él la urge a abrirlo, y ella tira de uno de los extremos del listón con suavidad hasta que éste queda deshecho. Después sólo se interpone entre ella y el regalo la tapa de la caja, y la quita con las puntas de los dedos, pues teme dañarla. El contenido es un precioso libro de pasta gruesa color verde, con un diseño de espirales que se entrelazan en los bordes y una muy detallada imagen de una batalla medieval en el centro de la portada. El título reza así:

"_IVANHOE_

_Sir Walter Scott"_

Y Maka siente que va a desmayarse allí mismo. Es lo más hermoso que le han dado en la vida. No es que no le hayan dado libros porque, _demonios_, es lo único con lo que su estúpido padre logra -temporalmente- ganarse su favor, pero este libro es tan... tan _hermoso_ y simplemente grita ANTIGUO por donde sea que lo mires y ella siente que si Soul pudiera ver su yo espiritual, vería un globo inflado a más no poder, a punto de reventar de la felicidad.

— No sé si te guste... no sé que libros leas, aunque eres una nerd, supongo que te gustan todos...—balbucea él, rascándose la cabeza en un gesto de nerviosismo.

— ¡Es precioso! ¡Perfecto! Y es una reliquia, muy bien conservado... ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Los ojos verdes de Maka brillan como el sol en primavera, y Soul está hablando antes de que pueda ponerle un filtro a lo que responde.

— Mi abuela me lo regaló cuando era un niño... solía leerlo para mí cuando me visitaba, pero ya no la veo y no tengo uso para él, supuse que a tí te gustaría. La anciana era escocesa y una romántica empedernida, así que ya te imaginarás...

Ella intenta rechazar el regalo al saber su procedencia (¿cómo va a aceptar algo de tal valor para él?), pero él insiste y la mira con esos ojos rojos tan intensos y ¿quién es ella para negarse? Hace ademán de abrazarlo como hizo él hace apenas unos momentos -se siente como una eternidad- pero él la para con un gesto de la mano, diciéndole que el regalo sigue a la mitad. Ella no entiende qué más podría tener reservado para ella, pero agradece a Tsubaki la idea de darle su regalo hasta más tarde, pues Liz y Black*Star jamás la dejarían olvidar eso.

Cuando él vuelve, trae consigo su teclado, y ella no cree lo que ven sus ojos: va a tocar para ella. Le parece increíble porque le ha estado rogando que lo haga desde hace casi tres meses, desde que lo escuchó tocar en el solitario salón de prácticas del Shibusen, pero él siempre le da una rotunda negativa.

— No tengo talento, Maka —le dice siempre—. Que quieras escucharme sólo prueba tu mal gusto para la música.

Pero eso no importa porque cuando él posa los dedos sobre las teclas y empieza a presionarlas, ella queda de nuevo embelesada con la belleza de su técnica. Esta melodía no es como la primera que lo escuchó tocar: es más lenta, más acompasada, tiene momentos donde acelera el tiempo y otros tantos donde más bien lo disminuye hasta casi parar, pero al final siempre vuelve al mismo tono. Maka sólo atina a mirarlo, como hechizada. Admira la fluidez de sus dedos sobre las teclas, y cuando no lo hace, sus ojos se maravillan con la expresión de absoluta concentración en su cara, casi escondida por el tupido cabello blanco.

Al terminar, está sudando a pesar del frío y un atisbo de incertidumbre le nubla la mirada.

Ella le toma de la mano, sonriéndole como antes no lo había hecho, y le dice:

— Esa, sin importar los peros que pongas, es la pieza de música más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida, Soul. —para después darle un apretón a su mano, como queriendo asegurarlo.

— Eso es porque tienes un problema en el cerebro, pecho-plano. Los libros ya te lo comieron.

El _maka-chop_ pertinente no se hace esperar.

Olvidada ya la limpieza del apartamento, notan que es bastante tarde. El albino le ofrece la habitación de huéspedes, si no tiene deseos de lidiar con su padre, pero ella argumenta que Spirit va a estar hecho una magdalena por la mañana si no llega a dormir y que además tiene que enseñarle su nuevo libro, y decirle que _así se da un regalo, no panties de seda ni bras con relleno_.

Soul resuelve que, por el bien de su cráneo, es mejor no hacer ningún comentario ingenioso sobre eso.

Maka lo aprueba.

Así que se va, y él la observa en el umbral de la puerta hasta que ella cierra la puerta de su propio apartamento. Después se cambia de ropa rápidamente y se mete a la cama, todo el tiempo pensando que esa sin duda ha sido la navidad más _cool_ de toda su existencia, y rozando con los dedos su nuevo colgante antes de dormir.

* * *

Así terminan las vacaciones de invierno, y sucede que el primer día de escuela después de éstas, es también la primera vez que Maka monta la motocicleta de su vecino.

¿Por qué? Pues porque a la chica "se le hizo tarde" (más bien va a tiempo, pero tiene la costumbre de llegar media hora temprano a la escuela y la costumbre de las vacaciones le impidió levantarse en su horario usual), y Soul, que va de salida con rumbo también al Shibusen, ofrece llevarla.

— ¿Yo? ¿Subirme en esa trampa mortal? No, gracias. —responde, mirando con desconfianza el vehículo. El albino suelta una risa ante el apodo que le ha dado a su _bebé_, y la urge a subir, pues si no se apura sí que irá tarde.— Olvídalo, Soul. Yo en esa cosa no me subo.

— Bien. ¡EH, SPIRIT, DICE MAKA QUE SI PUEDES LLEVAR-

— ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! Me subiré —concede—. Eres un chantajista, Soul Eater.

Él le muestra su mejor sonrisa de tiburón y arranca el motor, haciendo que la llanta delantera de la motocicleta se alce unos cuantos centímetros. Ante esto, Maka pega un chillido digno de Liz cuando le cuentan una historia de terror, y se abraza de la cintura del albino como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Habiendo cumplido su cometido (lograr que ella se le abrazara), Soul emprende el camino hacia el Shibusen, y se asegura de ir a una velocidad relativamente alta, de manera que Maka no suelta su cintura hasta que no están seguramente estacionados en la entrada de la preparatoria.

Una vez ahí, se dirigen a sus casilleros, que no quedan muy lejos el uno del otro. Al abrir el suyo, Soul observa caer un montón de cartas, la mayoría en sobres rosas y con corazones como sellos, o en el remitente. ¡Demonios, tienen corazones por todos lados!

Desde su casillero, Maka lo observa con curiosidad, y él toma un sobre con las puntas de los dedos (demonios, está _perfumado_) y lo abre de la misma manera. Al leer las primeras líneas, descubre el significado de todo eso y hace una bola con el papel, tomando en los brazos el resto de las cartas y dirigiéndose al bote de basura, donde las tira sin interés alguno.

Vuelve a su casillero y toma un par de libros. Después, Maka y los chicos se reúnen con él.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso, viejo? —inquiere Black*Star, que junto con Tsubaki, lo vio deshacerse de la marea de sobres cuando se acercaban por el pasillo.

— Uh... cartas de amor, creo. Leí una a medias y decía algo sobre citas y relaciones, pero soy demasiado _cool_ para eso, tú sabes.

Black*Star sonríe, diciendo algo como "ese es mi discípulo, nadie es suficientemente bueno para nosotros" que le vale un _maka-chop_ por parte de Maka y una mirada desanimada de Tsubaki. Se apresura en enmendarse con la pelinegra asegurándola de que ella no es como las demás, que tiene cualidades para ser su diosa, y Maka sabe que ya lo perdonó cuando alza la mirada con esperanza pintada en los ojos azules.

Kid, Liz y Patty, que apenas llegan, no se enteran del incidente, pero Maka sí que lo vio, y observa a Soul con una mirada que al albino le incomoda porque no sabe como interpretarla. No obstante, no se da tiempo a analizarla, pues él mismo se asegura de vigilar todo tipo de interacción que se da entre Kid y su vecina.

Porque, Soul será un idiota y todo, pero es un idiota _cool_, y cuando eres _cool_, sabes que no es _cool_ negar tus sentimientos.

Aún si el objeto de estos es una chica de cabello cenizo, rostro de niña pequeña y un busto casi inexistente (aunque no puede decir lo mismo de su trasero, porque Maka _sí_ que tiene un agradable trasero).

Y que lo parta un rayo si va a dejar que Kid, por muy agradable que sea, le robe a su rubia.

* * *

El segundo semestre se presenta a sí mismo como un remolino interminable de proyectos y tareas, y también de un nuevo aspecto en la vida del albino: sus fans. Son un grupo de chicas de distintos grados de la preparatoria que se pasan el día acosándolo y tratando de agradarle y ganarse su corazón.

Pobres niñas tontas, con su maquillaje y sus atuendos reveladores. Admite que hubo un tiempo en el que se hubiera embobado al ver los atributos que algunas de ellas poseen pero, después de venir a Death City y conocer que hay más en las personas que sólo la apariencia, Soul las mira falsas y vacías, a todas ellas.

A Maka no le agradan. Cuando se siente optimista, le gusta pensar que la chica las ve como una potencial amenaza, pero la mayoría del tiempo llega a la conclusión de que ella simplemente desaprueba su actitud, la manera en que se degradan a sí mismas y se cambian de imagen para agradar los gustos de alguien más.

—Yo nunca cambiaría mi manera de ser ni de vestir, mucho menos por un chico. —declaró ella cuando Liz le preguntó la causa de su molestia ante las chicas— Me molesta ser de la misma especie que ellas.

Y Soul la admira, por ser original y nueva y refrescante, y tan estúpidamente _cool_ a su manera que a veces tiene que esforzarse demasiado para ser tan _cool_ como ella.

Razón de más para esforzarse en mantener a _rayitas_ (como le ha apodado a Kid) lejos de ella. Su acecho hacia el pelinegro continúa, y su incomodidad se vuelve más insoportable cuando Stein les obliga a hacer un proyecto de ciencias en equipos de cuatro integrantes, y la lista queda así: Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul y Liz en un equipo; Kid, Crona, Maka y Patty en otro.

Se siente amenazado por todos lados por las horas que su vecina se ve forzada a pasar con el pelinegro, y por las mismas que él debe pasar con sus compañeros en su apartamento, deseando que sea ella con un libro en la mano y no ellos con su estruendo -Black*Star, mayoritariamente- y su acrílico -¿tú quién crees? Exacto, Liz- y las sonrisas avergonzadas de Tsubaki que son innecesarias porque no es como si ella fuera la madre del peliazul o de la mayor de las Thompson, pero dichas sonrisas se presentan de cualquier manera y por las noches todo lo que Soul quiere es morir un rato en su cama y no despertar hasta que esa estupidez del proyecto se haya terminado.

Cuando Maka llega a pasar tiempo en su casa, él trata de interrogarla sobre su trabajo, pero ella objeta que "lo último que quiere es pensar en el condenado proyecto" porque "como vuelva a escuchar que una de las letras es un milímetro más grande que el resto, tendrá que darle un _maka-chop_ a alguien" y créanle, el albino quiere muchas cosas con ella, pero no ser su saco de boxeo.

Mientras tanto, sus respuestas molestas contra la obsesión de Kid logran alimentar al monstruo verde en su estómago, y él sonríe cuando se sienta a su lado a ver TV y le alborota el cabello.

* * *

Empieza a alarmarse una tarde que, al salir del Shibusen, Kid aborda a Maka, pidiéndole "hablar con ella en privado un momento". Genial, lo único que le falta. Ya hasta se estaba empezando a relajar. Maldice a diez diferentes deidades en ocho idiomas cuando Maka acepta, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja suya y se aleja con él. Soul la espera, pues ya se les ha hecho costumbre ir y volver de la escuela en su motocicleta, y cuando ella vuelve tiene la sonrisa más traviesa que le ha visto en su vida y _con un demonio_, esto no le gusta nada.

Él le pregunta el motivo de su alegría y ella le resta importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

—Nada interesante, Soul. Vámonos, voy a preparar lasaña.—ella sabe que la comida italiana es su punto débil y él sabe que está tratando de distraerlo con ella, pero Soul es un chico simple con placeres simples y por tanto se deja distraer con una maniobra simple.

* * *

— Mi verdadero apellido no es Eater. —suelta un día, tirado en el piso de su apartamento: los sillones han sido movidos para hacer espacio. Maka y él estudian para los exámenes que se avecinan. De manera sorpresiva, su ida de la lengua no logra que la rubia alce siquiera la vista de su libro. Soul no puede sino fruncir el gesto ante su falta de interés.

— Ya lo sé... —ofrece con desgana. Una de sus coletas está medio deshecha, nota. Jala los mechones de cabello rubio, atrayendo su atención.

— ¿Cómo que ya lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ya lo sabías? —inquiere en un gruñido molesto. ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¿O es que es ella la que lo espía a él? Una parte de su ser está aliviada porque la culpa le comía de ocultarle a ella ese secreto.

Maka se toma su _dulce _y _largo_ tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hace, su tono tiene cierta aprehensión, pero su expresión es ilegible, el albino no tiene idea de los pensamientos que recorren su cabeza. Es extraño, porque ella es generalmente un libro abierto para él (para todos), ¿estará molesta?

—¿Quién en verdad tendría por apellido "Eater"? —inquiere, una ceja alzada de manera escéptica, y Soul replica que se han visto cosas más extrañas. Maka pone los ojos en blanco y continúa— Ignorando eso y tu estupidez —él resopla—, no es inusual que Stein o mi padre me obliguen a tomar lista en su lugar. En la lista viene tu verdadero apellido, pero como el primer día que llegaste interrumpiste al profesor para que no nos lo dijera, supongo que debes tener una razón para querer que nadie se entere, no te lo comenté porque supuse que no era mi asunto, y que tal vez algún día tú mismo me lo dirías.

La mira por unos segundos, su fría pero a la vez muy cálida lógica lo asombra hasta dejarlo mudo.

Él no cree que ella sepa cuánto la aprecia en ese momento. No cree que ella entienda que acaba de romper su medidor de _cool_ con la simple acción de seguirle el juego en su mentira, que eso que ha hecho por él no tiene precedentes y que se está preguntando dónde demonios estuvo esta chica toda su vida.

Ella, con sus infantiles coletas rubias, con sus comentarios inteligentes, con la sonrisa luminosa y el temperamento de los mil demonios. La que no le soporta ni una sola grosería y que tiene las agallas para golpearlo cuando se pasa de la raya. Y vaya que es buena golpeando. En un ataque de cariño, le sienta con un tirón a su brazo y luego la atrae hacia sí, apretándola en un abrazo que es incómodo e inesperado, y ella no está segura de a qué viene todo esto pero simplemente sigue la corriente y con delicadeza rodea su torso con sus delgados (pero fuertes, vaya que sí) brazos.

Si se lo preguntaran, Soul probablemente diría que fue en ese punto donde empezó a hacerse dependiente, a _enamorarse_ de Maka.

* * *

En resumen, el año se ve prometedor para Soul. Sigue sospechoso de Kid (que insiste en reunirse con Maka después de clases un par de veces a la semana), pero él también tiene sus avances con la chica, y por ello se siente satisfecho. En eso piensa una noche fría de finales de febrero, cuando una serie de golpes frenéticos le llegan desde su puerta. Extrañado, se levanta a abrir.

Decir que lo que ve frente a él lo impacta es quedarse cortos.

Es Maka. Pero no tu usual, risueña y mala-para-los-chistes Maka, sino una chica que él no conoce: el pelo le cae sobre los hombros y está hecho un desastre, las manos se aferran a los antebrazos, y sus ojos están anegados en lágrimas; él abre los brazos en una invitación silenciosa casi tan pronto como la ve. Maka se abalanza sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello, que luego siente humedecerse con las lágrimas de su amiga.

—¿Maka? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta, una vez que la ha acomodado en el sillón. Está casi sentada sobre él, arrodillada entre sus piernas, aún abrazada a su cuello. Él tiene las manos en su espalda y la frota suavemente para reconfortarla, pero no ayuda a controlar los sollozos. Una de sus manos sube inconscientemente para acariciar su cabello y cuando se da cuenta, no tiene la suficiente voluntad para alejar dicha mano de allí.

Ella llora sin parar por alrededor de dos horas, hasta que sus sollozos terminan por adormecerla y sin que Soul pueda anticiparlo, se queda dormida sobre él. Se encuentra entonces en una encrucijada: despertarla y decirle que vaya a casa, o acomodarla en la habitación de huéspedes y arriesgarse a ser asesinado por Spirit Albarn cuando se de cuenta.

La primera opción es más segura para su integridad física, pero no tiene corazón para interrumpir el sueño de la muchacha, así que se decide por la segunda. Acomoda mejor su cabeza en su hombro, y pasa su brazo libre por debajo de las rodillas de Maka -que deben estar adormecidas por pasar tanto tiempo dobladas-, alzándola en vilo y llevándola hasta la puerta al lado de la suya.

Toma la perilla con algo de dificultad, encendiendo la luz con uno de sus hombros, y ésta ilumina un cuarto decorado en colores blanco y azul pastel. Apoyando mejor a Maka en un brazo, abre las sábanas y el cobertor, y luego la acomoda suavemente en la cama. Le quita los zapatos, se asegura de que esté bien tapada -las noches de invierno en Death City son muy frías-, y finalmente apaga la luz para dejarla dormir en paz.

Esa noche, ni él ni ella duermen bien. Él a causa de la preocupación que la rubia le provoca, y ella por la misma razón por la que llegó llorando a su apartamento, que la ronda hasta en sus sueños.

* * *

La mañana toma a Maka desprevenida, si el grito que pegó dice algo. Soul está en la cocina preparando el desayuno, son las diez de la mañana y se ha saltado la escuela para cuidar de su inestable amiga. Unos momentos después de escucharla gritar, le llega el vago eco de sus pisadas, que se acercan presurosas a la cocina. Sabe cuando al final se para en la puerta gracias a su respiración, que se oye entrecortada.

—¿Quieres huevos con tocino? —pregunta casualmente, sin voltear a verla. Le está dando un momento para recuperar el aliento y no verse como un desastre, ella supone, pero ese chico es un misterio andando, aún si ahora son más cercanos de lo que esperaba que alguien como él podría llegar a ser con alguien como ella.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Soul? —inquiere ella, con voz aprensiva. Soul trata de mostrarse comprensivo, pues Maka es en general muy fuerte y muy centrada. Las dudas lo comen por dentro, ¿qué le pasó? Guarda silencio por un momento, pensando en cómo abordarla al respecto. Al final, decide que ser directo es lo único que funciona para él (no es famoso por su tacto, después de todo), y le explica cómo llegó anoche a su casa, hecha un mar de lágrimas que al final la ahogó en el sueño.

Para entonces, ya están a mitad del desayuno y a Maka se le suben los colores al rostro. Termina su desayuno en silencio y voltea al reloj del microondas, haciendo el más grande de los berrinches que Soul ha presenciado hasta la fecha cuando se da cuenta de que son las diez treinta y no las seis treinta.

—¿¡No me levantaste para ir a la escuela!? ¡Mi récord de asistencia! —exclama ella, al borde del colapso, ganándose una mirada ofendida de él, que se lamenta de que no se aprecien sus atenciones, y a la vez le explica que no cree que quisiera volver a su casa temprano por su uniforme y sin él no puede ir a la escuela porque, _demonios Maka, no puedes ir en pijama_.

El silencio que le sigue a su discurso asegura a Soul que la rubia está de acuerdo con su razonamiento.

Se trasladan a la sala, donde pasan unos cuantos minutos incómodos en los que él no quiere preguntar y ella no quiere explicarse. Soul espera a que ella empiece, pero si la conoce, Maka no le dirá lo que le pasa hasta que queme un libro frente a ella para torturarla.

Esperemos que no llegue a eso.

—Bien eh... esto no es _cool _—murmura antes de continuar—. Como sea... Maka, eh... ¿sería mucho pedir que explicaras el hum... _episodio_ de anoche? Es decir, mi casa es tu casa y toda esa mierda pero me gustaría saber que te pasó y... eso.

Él se esfuerza, pero lo suyo no son las palabras ni los sentimientos (aún si estos le juegan malas pasadas en su mente más seguido de lo que le gusta admitir); la mira a los ojos, esperando que ella pueda ver preocupación que no logra expresar porque, claro, tiene una actitud que mantener.

Parece que logra entenderlo, porque sin necesidad de mayor presión, empieza a hablar: como él bien sabe, hoy es su cumpleaños, y como suele pasar el día con los chicos, la noche anterior al día de su nacimiento "festeja" con su padre (y con festejar se refiere a que el pelirrojo hace un vano esfuerzo de complacerla llevándola a cenar o al cine o a la librería pero una aleatoria figura bien definida le succiona la fuerza de voluntad a mitad del paseo).

Pues bien, esa noche ni siquiera llegó a intentarlo. Maka había decidido que ese año quería festejar en casa, de ese modo su padre no se distraería con nadie más. Le comunicó eso a su padre durante la escuela, y él le respondió animosamente. Así pues, saliendo de la escuela se desvió de su camino para ir al supermercado por las cosas que le faltaban para la cena -eso explica por qué no se fue con él como siempre-, y se encaminó a su casa. Qué sorpresa se llevó al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse a su padre en el sillón, con una voluptuosa mujer encima de él, aparentemente desabrochando los pantalones de su padre mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

No pudo sino soltar la bolsa de víveres y casi tumbar la puerta de su vecino a golpes.

Él entiende, y a la vez no. Es decir, es obvio que su padre no debió comportarse de tal manera, y aunque Spirit Albarn no es su persona favorita, no ve nada extraño en que un hombre soltero y con una cara no-tan-deforme como él tenga _encuentros _de vez en cuando. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Le comunica su opinión al respecto a Maka y ella guarda silencio. Su mirada está perdida en algún punto detrás de él y le tiembla el labio como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

Gracias a Jesús o a cualquiera de los otros diez dioses a los que anteriormente maldijo que no lo hace. Maka es fuerte, pero aún así sus sentimientos (o eso cree el albino) la obligan a hablar en susurridos.

—Mi madre y mi padre se casaron muy jóvenes... me tuvieron a los diecinueve años... mi padre siempre... siempre ha sido un mujeriego —murmura con desprecio—. El trabajo de mi madre la obligaba a estar fuera de la ciudad por largos periodos de tiempo, y durante ese tiempo, yo siempre veía a mi padre coqueteando con otras mujeres, o yéndose al bar del brazo con dos o más tipas, todas ellas muy bonitas y dejarme sola con el profesor Stein por irse a beber...

Cuando menciona a Stein, Soul siente un no-muy-masculino escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿Tu padre te dejaba con el _loco Stein_? —Maka lo mira ofendida.

—Stein es mi padrino, Soul. —oops. Se disculpa sin sentirlo, pero eso la satisface. Continúa su historia—Bien... mi madre solía tener muchos pleitos con mi padre a causa de eso, y yo la admiro mucho, y entiendo su odio por mi padre, incluso lo comparto... ¡mi madre no se merece lo que mi padre le hizo, demonios! —exclama, sin poder evitar que una lágrima rebelde desfile por su mejilla. Se la enjuga con la manga antes de que manche la alfombra— Cuando cumplí doce años, mis padres se divorciaron. Mi madre ganó mi custodia, pero por su trabajo, sigue viajando, y yo me veo forzada a quedarme con mi padre.

Él la mira fijamente, procesando todo. Para su suerte, el tupido cabello blanco le impide a ella notar su mirada.

—Mi padre lo intenta, Soul. Yo intento apreciarlo pero... ¡siempre, siempre es igual! Siempre está haciendo algo bien y mira una falda, un par de piernas y un escote y ¡adiós fuerza de voluntad! Es un pervertido y un idiota, y siempre me deja sola por irse con sus mujeres y..y...

Ahoga un grito de frustración, escondiendo la cara en uno de los cojines. Él se levanta de su asiento frente a ella y se sitúa a su lado, jalándola suavemente de los hombros para que se recargue contra sí, queriendo apoyarla. Maka se aferra con fuerza a su camisa, y él siente una furia contra el padre de la chica por herirla de esa manera, por ignorarla (aunque no siempre fuera a propósito), y desea fervientemente poder ir a la casa de su vecino, tumbar la puerta y molerlo a golpes.

Así, sentado en el sillón de su apartamento, con la chica que se ha convertido en su mejor amiga aferrada a él, Soul tiene una revelación:

Está enamorado de Maka. Completa y estúpidamente enamorado de esa chica de pecho inexistente, temperamento impredecible, sonrisa como un sol y una puntería envidiable. Se siente el chico menos _cool_ del mundo, se siente perdido, y por una vez, siente que pertenece a algún lado. Ahí se queda por unos minutos, con la boca entreabierta y una sensación de ligereza en las extremidades. Así lo encuentra Maka cuando alza la cabeza.

Ella está más tranquila, y le pasa una mano frente a la cara para traerlo de vuelta a la Tierra.

Hace un intento de recuperar su actitud _cool_, pero balbucea demasiado. Le arranca a Maka una risita, y eso lo satisface por dentro (aunque por fuera frunce el ceño y reclama a la chica que "reírse de quienes te dan asilo no es cool_"_).

—Puedes quedarte aquí tanto como quieras, Maka. Esta es tu casa —asegura él, sin mirarla a los ojos -no sea que note el nada _cool _sonrojo que cruza su cara-, por lo que no nota cómo se ilumina la de ella. Sus ánimos decaen cuando piensa en el padre de ella—. El viejo verde de seguro te arrastrará de vuelta a tu departamento, ¿verdad? —murmura.

Maka no se desalienta, sino que sonríe más amplia mente — Mi madre tiene la custodia, ¿recuerdas? Permíteme usar tu teléfono.

Él se voltea hacia el teléfono para que ella no mire la sonrisa que se le pinta en la cara, y ella se aleja un poco para conversar con su madre. Unos minutos después, está todo arreglado. Su madre se encargará de Spirit, le dice ella, y ya luego pasará por su ropa. Se quedan un rato más en la sala, aburriéndose de lo lindo.

—Hey Maka —dice Soul de pronto. Ella alza la cabeza — ¿Es tu cumpleaños, verdad? —la rubia asiente— Ve a cambiarte de ropa a tu casa, vas a pasar el cumpleaños más _cool_ de tu vida.

"_Y estos muros ya veo caer, y siento el suelo ya bajo mis pies... este amor lo podremos mostrar, con toda libertad."_

* * *

**Notas finales: **ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh no estoy nada, _nada _satisfecha con esto. Me gustó el principio, pero de ahí en adelante esto es poop. Espero no decepcionarles. No, no lo espero, sólo lo hago por mantenerme firme a mis compromisos. Anyway, espero sus comentarios.


	3. Keeping you

**Notas previas:** esto es un monstruo, y no está revisado. Tal vez lo vuelva a subir más tarde. Son las cuatro veintiséis de la mañana. No tengo idea de qué es la vida. Y también se pone medio crack hacia el final, qué puedo decir. Son las cuatro veintisiete de la mañana. Felicítenme, es mi primera historia de más de un capítulo terminada en la historia de la humanidad. No me convence, pero algo es algo.

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater no es mío. Tampoco Indiana Jones, ni "What a wonderful world", ni _Cold coffee_ de _Ed Sheeran_ ni ninguna de las otras cosas que reconozcas en este lugar, las cuales mi mente de las cuatro veintiocho de la mañana se rehúsa a recordar. Por alguna razón. Como sea, a leer.

* * *

**Found You.**

**Capítulo III: **_**Keeping you.**_

**Por: **_**Wandering Lilly**_**.**

"'cause I love the way you wake me up, oh for goodness' sake, will my love not be enough?"

Mientras la mira salir de su departamento, a su mente viene cierta canción de una _boyband_ (malísima, por cierto), en la cual alegan que el mayor atractivo de una chica recae en su inconsciencia sobre dicho atractivo.

Él está irritado de notar lo coherente que suena ahora la canción ahora: allí está ella, luciendo tan incómoda en su falda de corte alto color verde, su blusa color rosa pálido con un bonito estampado y un par de tirantes para mantenerlo todo junto, calcetas altas, hasta medio muslo y zapatos color negro para rematarlo. Más incómoda incluso de lo que él se sentiría en ese traje de funeral que su madre lo obligaba a usar para cada concierto.

Siente la odiosa y poco _cool_ tentación de enredar sus dedos en una coleta de rubio y sedoso cabello, pero la reprime en favor de su actitud _cool_. Sin contar claro la sensación de no estar vestido para la ocasión. Lleva puestos _jeans_ rotos por las rodillas, ceñidos a su cintura con un grueso cinturón negro de grande hebilla, una camisola blanca de mangas largas para combatir el frío de fines de febrero (por qué demonios hace frío en una ciudad desértica, eso él no lo sabe) y una pañoleta cuadrada roja y negra alrededor del cuello para protegerlo del mismo frío. Sus manos, mientras observa a la muchacha frente a él, se distribuyen así: una hecha puño dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón, la otra sosteniendo su inseparable chaqueta de cuero por detrás de su hombro. Vocifera su necesidad de ponerse algo más presentable antes de que ella lo detenga, aferrando su manga con una fuerza digna de mención.

—T-te ves bien así-susurra la rubia, tan bajo que apenas puede oírla pero lo suficientemente alto para arrebatarle un –nada _cool_- sonrojo al albino. Replica un "lo que sea" que no termina de sonar tan desinteresado como le hubiera gustado pero se conforma porque, de cualquier modo, pudo haber sido peor. Encabeza la procesión hasta su moto, pidiéndole a Maka esperar hasta que la haya encendido, pero es hasta que ella va a subirse que se da cuenta del verdadero problema.

—Maka, no te vas a subir a mi moto así—reniega él, mirando su falda con malos ojos. Ignora las quejas de su interlocutora en favor de pensar en una solución, misma que no encuentra al estar concentrándose más en sus piernas que en el problema. Finalmente la idea llega a él al desviar la mirada, y suelta un suspiro, aliviado de que Maka no haya notado la dirección en que estaba mirando—. Ten, póntela sobre el regazo-le acerca su chaqueta de cuero—; si algo le pasa, vas a pagar por ella.

Él pretende que ella no se tapó la boca para disimular una sonrisa, y tal vez, si pusiera más atención, podría darse cuenta de la dirección de sus ojos verdes, concentrados en la cadena de plata apenas sobresaliente en su cuello, cuyo dije de piano esconde bajo la camisola.

— ¿Por qué traes el teclado? —pregunta ella, mirando el rectángulo enfundado que pasó de descansar en su espalda a reposar sobre el regazo de la muchacha, afirmando la chaqueta de cuero sobre él.

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Él la lleva a su pizzería favorita. Se guarda el hecho de haberle tenido que invitar toda una pizza al glotón de Black*Star para conseguir el nombre del maldito establecimiento, pues no sería _cool_ (en términos morales, al menos) el ver a su ahora compañera de piso estrangular a su mejor amigo por obligarle a sobornarlo. No pasa desapercibida para él la mirada imposiblemente sorprendida de la muchacha cuando él le pregunta su ingrediente favorito en la pizza y diez minutos después, paga por ella.

¿Qué, esperaba que le pidiera cooperación?

Él cree que en ocasiones Maka necesita lecciones de _cool_.

— ¿A dónde vamos, Soul? —pregunta ella desde el asiento trasero de la moto, inquieta al llevar los ojos vendados con la pañoleta del albino.

—Se _cool_ y no preguntes, Maka—es la única respuesta que se digna a darle.

Él para la moto después de cinco minutos, ayudándole a bajar a la rubia, después a caminar porque, claro, "uno no puede caminar con la cara vendada, Soul", ay sí.

Cuando le desvenda los ojos, la mirada de la rubia le satisface más que los incontables "gracias, Soul" que ella le dedica después: es una mirada de maravilla, esa en la que sus ojos se vuelven incluso más enormes y brillan como si contuvieran todo el firmamento dentro de ellos. Él quiere esconder esos ojos y guardarlos en un lugar donde sólo él pueda verlos y nadie más pueda mancillar ni entristecer esa perfecta mirada, pero se contenta con decir un "_cool_" susurrado y dedicarle una enorme sonrisa torcida.

— ¿Qué es este lugar, Soul?

—Es el jardín botánico de Death City —"_oh, la ironía_" dice para sí mismo, soltando una carcajada ante la expresión confundida en la cara de la rubia—. Lo sé, lo sé, es bizarro. Estamos en medio del desierto. Deja de mirarme así, es cosa de Shinigami. ¿Nunca habías venido?

—Yo… No salgo mucho.

—Sí, lo noto.

— ¡_maka-chop_! —éste no se lo merecía. Pero bueno, en su opinión no se merece ninguno, así que lo que sea. Camina detrás de ella por el lugar, dejándola maravillarse con los enormes árboles y el césped, que hay por todos lados y Maka se ve como un pequeño en navidad. — ¿Hace mucho que está aquí?

—Un par de años, no lo sé. No soy de por aquí.

Ella ignora su último comentario en favor de buscar un buen lugar dónde sentarse. Cuando lo encuentra, es como un pequeño perrito, dando vueltas alrededor del lugar y luego sentándose en el centro, y él se calla una risita que no sería nada _cool_ y probablemente le granjearía otro _maka-chop_. La aleja del lugar para poner una manta blanca sobre él, sólo entonces la deja sentarse y pone la pizza a sus pies, dejando el teclado a un lado.

Esa tarde descubre que, contrario a todas las chicas que había conocido (sin incluir a Patti, pero incluyendo deliberadamente a Liz y Tsubaki), Maka es ese tipo de muchacha que no tiene vergüenza de comerse un montón de comida frente a un muchacho –aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, ellos sólo son amigos, comer mucho frente a él no debería ser un problema (¿verdad?). La joven se come la mitad de la pizza, y también la mitad de la soda. Él está sorprendido, y casi ofendido de verse sobrepasado en vigorosidad por una muchachita de pecho plano. Aunque opta por olvidarlo cuando ella, medio sonrojada, le da las gracias por invitarle.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Maka. Déjame ser _cool_.

Se pasan la tarde hablando de esto y aquello. Ella se atreve a preguntar sobre su familia, y él se descubre a sí mismo contándole sobre los aclamados músicos Evans; sobre él mismo, la oveja negra de la familia y sobre su querido abuelo, quien al fallecer le legó la mayor parte de su fortuna, decisión que su abuela apoyó. Así, se alejó de su familia en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y su hermano mayor y el prodigio familiar, Wes, lo llama ocasionalmente, pero él prefiere no contestar las llamadas.

Maka, a cambio, le habla sobre su madre: sobre la valiente mujer de cabello ligeramente más rubio y piel más morena; sobre su matrimonio al terminar la preparatoria con su padre y de su posterior nacimiento. Y durante todo ello, la constante infidelidad de su padre. Su madre un día no pudo más y tuvo que irse, y Maka lo entendió, aunque –y no es que lo diga, pero él lo nota- le duela que le haya dejado con el idiota que tiene por padre, a pesar de recalcarle lo mucho que la amaba. Él quiere sentir rencor hacia la mujer por abandonarla pero se encuentra agradeciéndole por no llevársela, pues de otro modo, duda que la hubiera conocido.

Ambos vienen de familias muy atrofiadas, deciden, y en el otro encuentran apoyo mutuo esa tarde. Cuando el Sol despunta sus últimos rayos, Soul se sienta en la manta –estaba acostado-, atrae el estuche del piano hacia sí y lo saca de él. Mira el instrumento por unos segundos: el deslucido color negro de las teclas, provocado por muchos años de uso, le sonríe desde su regazo y Soul lo mira con el ceño fruncido, obligándole a cooperar con él.

A su lado, Maka lo mira curiosa y luego sorprendida cuando toca la canción de "feliz cumpleaños" para ella y la canta con una voz que –él no sabe- ella piensa que es endemoniadamente atractiva. Tal vez si lo supiera entendería el por qué de su sonrojo –pero bueno, ella se sonroja por todo-.

Esa tarde, cuando todo termina y vuelven a su departamento –que ahora es de los dos-, Soul sube primero, para asegurarse que el pasillo está vacío, y cuando desde la ventana del pasillo le indica subir, ella lo hace corriendo, empujándolo y apurándolo para que abra la puerta. Cuando están finalmente encerrados en el lugar, Soul la escucha exhalar un aire que no se imaginó que estuviera conteniendo.

Él le llama a esa su primera cita, pero se asegura de que ella no lo escuche nunca, no sea que vuelva a llamarlo "bobo". Después de todo, no es _cool_ ser llamado bobo; pero ser llamado bobo por una nerd, eso es la cúspide de las cosas que no son _cool_.

* * *

La mañana que sigue los golpea como un balde de agua fría. Se les hace tarde, y es la primera vez en la vida que Maka asiste a la escuela en ropa casual (y Soul nunca lo admitirá, pero está un poco _muy_ en desacuerdo con dejar que otros vean las piernas debajo de sus usuales medias negras).

Cuando Soul sale del baño, apresurado –y sin camisa-, Maka logra ver una enorme cicatriz que le recorre el pecho desde el omóplato izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su cadera, y la visión le provoca una mueca de dolor. — ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —ella pregunta

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Te lo diré luego. —responde él, restándole importancia a la par que camina derecho a su cuarto, pero Maka le impide la pasada.

—No, hazlo ahora. —insiste ella.

—Maka —empieza él—, cuando volvamos, te diré todo lo que quieras, pero la escuela empieza en diez minutos, así que muévete. —Su discurso parece despertar algo en ella: corre por la habitación, exclamando incoherencias. Ese día tampoco lleva mochila.

—Por suerte, tengo cuadernos de repuesto en la escuela.

—Eres tan nerd.

Se pone la blusa del día anterior, junto con un overol de _short_ y un par de botas con calcetas largas que logró rescatar del ahora departamento de su padre el día anterior. Pero febrero es frío y Soul no está dispuesto a ceder su chaqueta de cuero por segunda vez. Ella lo ve rebuscar en su clóset y saca de él la más… _original_ chamarra que ha visto en su vida.

—No me voy a poner esa cosa.

—Entonces muérete de frío.

De mala gana, la chica se echa la chaqueta de mangas amarillas y cuero negro encima, siguiendo al albino por el corredor vacío en dirección a su moto.

— ¿Estás consciente de que allá tendrás que ver a tu padre?

—Sí.

— ¿Y de que seguramente te estará buscando?

—Encontraré un modo de evitarlo.

Él se encoge de hombros, enciende la moto y arranca, apenas llegando a la puerta antes de que Stein entre a la Clase Luna Creciente.

* * *

En el descanso, Maka desaparece con el imbécil de Kid otra vez, ¿es que el día anterior no significó nada para ella? No quiere sentirse desplazado (no es _cool_), pero el sentimiento se asienta en el fondo de su estómago y se rehúsa a irse.

Como sea, no tiene tiempo para continuar deprimido, pues en su camino a la cafetería es abducido por un par de manos, que lo arrastran a un salón vacío.

Una vez allí, se ve sentado en una butaca y demasiado cerca de un iracundo Spirit Albarn, que pronto se aleja de él para murmurar insultos por lo bajo, caminando en círculos por el frente del aula, hasta que al fin se dedica a apuntarle con el dedo acusadoramente antes de empezar a hablar.

— ¿¡Dónde tienes a mi Maka, mocoso!? ¡Sé que te la robaste!

El albino está un poco sorprendido: creyó que había sido cuidadoso. Pero entonces, el pelirrojo es un padre obsesivo y controlador (o al menos, tan controlador como se puede ser con una muchacha tan independiente como Maka). De cualquier modo, no intenta desmentir sus acusaciones.

—Yo no "me la robé"—se apoya con sus dedos para la mímica de las comillas en el aire, mirando al pelirrojo de manera inexpresiva—, y no "la tengo" en ningún lado. Maka está harta de tus estupideces y no quiere verte. Simple.

Por la cara del subdirector del Shibusen pasa una punzada de culpabilidad que al albino frente a él no se le escapa y lo hace regocijarse por dentro ante el bien merecido sufrimiento. — ¿Qué? ¿Duele la verdad, Spirit?

— ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija, Evans? —inquiere Spirit en un tono bajo y desprovisto de emociones, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

—No me llames así.

—Responde, muchacho—masculla entre dientes el pelirrojo—, no acabes con mi paciencia.

Soul lo observa por un rato antes de contestar: sus ojos verde-azules están rodeados por ojeras, su pelo se ve grasiento y su cuerpo tiene la rigidez de quien no ha dormido en días. Se pregunta un instante si ha sido por buscar a Maka o se ha ocupado en… otras actividades.

—Maka necesitaba un lugar dónde quedarse, yo tengo un cuarto extra. Fin de la historia—explica con simpleza, quitando con las puntas de los dedos la mano de Spirit de su hombro, y sacudiendo el mismo _a posteriori_—. No es mi tipo, sus pechos son muy pequeños.

— ¿!Qué!? ¿¡Mi Maka!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Ve allá y manoséala en este mismo instante! —exclama el hombre, iracundo.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Spirit?

Al hombre le toma unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y Soul tiene que aguantarse la risa cuando empieza a balbucear negativas y amenazas.

—Mira, chico—dice un momento después, cuando logra ordenar sus prioridades—, sé que ahora dices eso, pero en el fondo te gusta mi Maka, ¿verdad? No respondas, no quiero golpearte tan temprano en la mañana; lo importante es que ella me odia, y me lo merezco, así que cuida de ella, ¿está bien? No dejes que nada le pase. —_Genial, un sermón_. Soul está más que sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado y devolviendo la vista al pelirrojo conforme él continúa hablando. Entonces se da cuenta: ese hombre no es malo, y de verdad ama a su hija; es sólo que está muy, _muy_ jodido.

—No te preocupes, viejo, cuidaré de Maka—le asegura en tono solemne, volviendo a apartar su mano del hombro pero estrechándola en el camino—. Ahora, ¿me dejas ir de una puta vez? Estoy muriendo de hambre y aún me queda mucha vida por delante, no como a otros—le sonríe su mejor sonrisa torcida a modo de burla y, como para añadirle más sal a la herida, añade: —… viejo.

Soul ve en los ojos del padre de Maka la necesidad apenas controlable de partirle el rostro de un puñetazo. Es entonces que agradece a los dioses que él sea un funcionario de la escuela y no sólo el padre de Maka, porque entonces no tendría razón alguna para contener su hambre de violencia hacia el muchacho y él se vería en serios, _muy_ serios problemas.

* * *

Ese día cuando regresa con Maka a casa (tratando de no pensar en lo… hogareña que suena la palabra y el lugar al que está asociada desde ayer), ambos encuentran un par de maletas y otras cuantas cajas llenas de cosas que distintamente no son del albino, pues sobre la más grande de las maletas yace una nota doblada con las palabras "para Maka". Ella la toma con cuidado y después de leerla se encuentra mucho más seria.

Por otro lado, después de llevar las cosas adentro, esa seriedad no le impide inquirir insistentemente acerca de su cicatriz. Él la ignora hasta después de cenar, pero al ver que ella incluso ignora su tarea en favor de escuchar lo que tiene que decir, Soul decide que es tiempo de contarle. A fin de cuentas, no es como si no le hubiera dicho ya demasiado.

—Cuando vivía en Londres, mis padres eran muy… estrictos. Desaprobaban mi gusto por el jazz, pues para un músico Evans lo primordial es la música clásica—empieza él, con un tono solemne que Maka jamás le ha escuchado y espera no tener que volver a utilizar en la vida—. Pero un día, por ser mi cumpleaños, me permitieron asistir a un concierto de jazz al cual llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ir. Mi hermano Wes fue conmigo. Como estábamos cansados de andar de acá para allá en coche todo el tiempo, nos pareció _cool _caminar.

"Y el concierto…—aquí una sonrisa se cuela en su rostro ante el recuerdo, y Maka no puede evitar desear que sus ojos se queden así de brillantes por el resto de su existencia— fue la cosa más _cool_ a la que había asistido en toda mi vida, y parecía que también la de Wes. Ya te imaginarás que todo iba la mar de bien hasta que terminó. —es aquí cuando sus ojos se nublan ante el recuerdo, embargados por una tristeza que contrasta con la enorme felicidad que los inundaba hace un momento apenas. Maka le toma la mano en señal de apoyo.

"Salimos del salón de jazz, y un tipo nos asaltó a mi hermano mayor y a mí. Wes fue dócil y se dejó robar, pero yo no le permití al tipo acercárseme siquiera. Entonces sacó una navaja, y como tenía a Wes más cerca, iba a apuñalarlo con ella.

"Supongo que el tipo sólo iba a clavársela en el hombro, o a hacer el amago de cortarle el cuello, pero yo corrí hasta mi hermano y me puse frente a él. La navaja me atravesó el hombro, y cuando el tipo, horrorizado, trató de sacármela, sólo logró cortar más y más la carne, hasta llegar al largo actual de mi cicatriz. —Escucha el grito ahogado de Maka, desvía la mirada para no ver sus ojos anegarse en lágrimas y le echa un brazo encima de los hombros— Estuve hospitalizado por meses. Mis padres creyeron que iba a morir. Yo mismo no entiendo por qué sobreviví. Al parecer, una anomalía en mi sangre y un buen doctor me salvó. No creerías quién fue.

— ¿Quién? —pregunta ella, secándose las lágrimas a la par que lo mira curiosa, jalando de su camiseta con insistencia.

—Stein.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, al parecer es un muy buen cirujano, o una mierda de esas. Y mis padres llamaron al mejor doctor que encontraron. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que era mi profesor. Supongo que es por eso que no dijo nada sobre mi nombre. Confidencialidad doctor-paciente, o algo así.

Maka escucha en silencio, y se abraza más fuerte a él cuando termina, apretando los labios para no llorar. Le prepara su cena preferida esa noche, como compensándolo por algo de lo que ella no es culpable. Él la tranquiliza diciéndole que ya es pasado, pero desde entonces ella se asegura de no estar presente cuando él sale del baño, añadiéndole esa a las razones por las cuales no es sano ver a Soul sólo en toalla.

* * *

No mucho después de que Maka se muda a su casa, él empieza a entrenarse en el equipo de artes marciales de la escuela, yendo después de clases al gimnasio de Sid, el maestro de educación física y padre adoptivo de Black*Star. En algún punto entre un evento y otro, el resto de la pandilla se entera de que Maka y él ahora son compañeros de piso, y es como si el mundo hubiera sufrido el apocalipsis zombi. Corren por todos lados como posesos, exclamando cosas que no se molesta en escuchar mientras urge a una sonrojada Maka al salón de clases, susurrándole un "ignora a los chicos" en el oído que, por alguna razón, sólo contribuye a aumentar su sonrojo.

También descubre que la rubia es probablemente la mejor artista marcial del Shibusen después de, claro, Black*Star. Él, bueno, solía vivir con Sid. Es de esperarse. Así, empieza a entrenar con Maka, y es vergonzoso admitir que la muchacha le gana con facilidad. Es pequeña y ágil y endemoniadamente engañosa, pero después de un tiempo logra darle algo de pelea y en algún momento, momento que se vuelve borroso con el tiempo, incluso la vence.

Después llega su primer torneo. Él no se siente seguro, pero Maka dice adelante y él realmente se muere de ganas por patear algunos traseros frente a ella. Sabe que no es el tipo de chica que se impresiona por la fuerza bruta sino por otro tipo de atributos en una persona, pero al menos puede fingir que el oponente es Kid y descargar todos los celos que el pelinegro le provoca cada vez que –ahora más seguido- desaparece con Maka a quién-sabe-donde, a hacer quién-sabe-qué.

Un día, el día antes del torneo, Soul está caminando por el pasillo casualmente hacia su próxima clase, entonces nota a Maka y Tsubaki platicar animadamente en sus casilleros, y siente, para variar, la urgente necesidad de hacer algo estúpido. Se acerca con más rapidez hasta donde están las mujeres, ignorando el grupito de chicas que le han seguido desde hace diez minutos de manera demasiado obvia para las caras de fingida inocencia que todas muestran. Esa semana ha rechazado a seis chicas con ofrecimientos para ir a su torneo con él, pero no ha logrado invitar a la única que sí quiere llevar.

—Ey, Tsubaki—saluda, agitando una mano para hacer énfasis. Le da la espalda a Maka, casi pudiendo ver el sonrojo de ira en su bonito rostro—. ¿Me prestas a Maka? Sólo será un momento.

No le da tiempo a la pelinegra a contestar, pero la ve asentir por el rabillo del ojo cuando se da la vuelta para rodear los hombros de Maka con un brazo y guiarla a otro lugar bajo la mirada atenta –_irritante_, como todas las miradas- de la novia (ahora, al fin, oficial) de Black*Star.

—¿Qué demonios, Soul? —le pregunta la rubia, indignada al verse arrastrada lejos de su conversación. — ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Soul!

Se detiene un par de pasillos más lejos, la acorrala allá donde termina una fila de casilleros. Así, con un brazo apoyado en la pared para impedirle el paso, su cuerpo escudando la única otra salida, es que se encuentra cara a cara con la mujer a la que ha evadido los últimos días, buscando la forma perfecta de no parecer un idiota cuando la invite –incluso si de todos modos irá.

—Ey, Maka.

—Soul, ¿qué demonios? —inquiere ella, tratando inútilmente de escaparse de ese sofocante cubículo en que la tiene encerrada, en donde su olor está demasiado cerca y la mente se le nubla. Poco sabe él de eso, de hacerlo, probablemente se acercara más. —Tengo una clase en cinco minutos, Soul. Si fueras tan amable de-

— ¿Qué harás mañana?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. A ambos. Él piensa que tal vez se apresuró mucho, que lo ha arruinado y, demonios, se ha escuchado muy nervioso. Puede ver al alcalde de Ciudad _Cool_ dándole su pase de salida, pidiendo las llaves de su motocicleta y las de su casa, despidiéndolo con tristeza del lugar más hermoso de la tierra. Maka, por su parte, se ve incómoda y extrañada, observándolo con un par de ojos verdes detrás de tupidas pestañas, buscando _algo_ y no encontrando nada. "¿Qué demonios?" dicen sus ojos.

—Estudiar, lo sabes. ¿A qué viene todo esto, Soul? ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ¡Habla, idiota! ¡O puedes ir olvidando la cena! —lo amenaza, y realmente, con la cena no se juega.

—_Makaaaaaaa_…—dice, mirándola fijamente. Ojalá supiera que ella tiene sentimientos encontrados hacia ese tono de voz, profundo y aterciopelado con el que dice su nombre, y hacia la manera en que la mira: porque la mira como si en el mundo no existiera otra cosa que quisiera ver más que ella, o al menos eso quiere creer (o no creer) ella, cada vez que siente esos ojos escarlata atravesarla como rayos X a un enfermo.

—Voy a usar mi enciclopedia—amenaza, fingiendo una calma que no tiene del todo, notando miradas arremolinarse a su alrededor, queriendo desesperadamente acabar con esto de una buena vez—. ¿Qué demonios quieres? —pregunta ella entre dientes.

—No seas aguafiestas—replica, esquivando por los pelos el golpe de la chica—. Ven conmigo al torneo.

Eso fue demasiado apresurado. Demasiado fuera de contexto. Le va a decir que no. ¿Qué demonios significa esa cara? ¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas? Ahí va el resto de su _cool_, volando por la ventana. ¿Por qué tarda tanto en contestar? ¿Por qué mira a todos lados? ¡Sí, te preguntó a ti, estúpida! No comprende a las mujeres. Hay demasiadas preguntas en su cerebro cuando ella finalmente se digna a responder.

—Bien, iré contigo. —dice después de una eternidad. O al menos así se siente para él. Ella esconde una sonrisa detrás de la mano, tratando también de disimular el sonrojo— ¿Puedo irme a clase ahora?

Está tentado a no dejarla ir, pero lo hace, sólo por el bien de su cráneo. Cuando va a una distancia respetable, le grita, para hacerla rabiar.

—Nos vamos a las tres. No lo olvides, comelibros.

Él realmente es un masoquista.

* * *

Y realmente debe ser un masoquista, porque este idiota, demasiado grande para ser de último año de preparatoria, demasiado presumido para ver más allá de su perforada nariz, podría patearle el trasero.

Ese año, ni Black*Star ni Death the Kid compiten, el primero porque decide que es demasiado "divino" para esas cosas (lo que, en su idioma, probablemente significa que Tsubaki le ha prometido una mejor recompensa que un estúpido trofeo), y el segundo porque "el número de participantes no es suficientemente simétrico" (qué idioteces. De verdad, qué idioteces). De un modo u otro, únicamente Soul, de todo su grupo de amigos, compite, y descubre que realmente no es tan difícil: el torneo se divide en combates que hacen las veces de eliminatorias.

Las personas con las que le toca pelear no le suponen demasiado esfuerzo (excepto Harvar y Kilik, ellos sí que fueron difíciles de vencer. Pero él entreno con la hija de un medallista olímpico de artes marciales, muchas gracias), no hasta que le toca pelear la final con ese idiota de otra escuela llamado Giriko. Es un tipo demasiado grande, demasiado viejo para ser un estudiante, de cabello ceniciento y demasiadas perforaciones por todos lados, tantas que hacen que Soul se pregunte si también respira por esos hoyos. Qué tipo tan poco _cool_.

La cosa con su oponente es, que es un sádico. Ha cometido tantas faltas que no tiene idea cómo no lo han descalificado a ese punto. Debe ser, en parte, porque Soul es bueno evadiendo sus golpes, o tal vez simplemente tiene al árbitro comprado. Como sea, Soul es _cool_, el más _cool_, y no va a permitir que un idiota con conexiones le venza. Tiene que esquivar un par de golpes a la cabeza en menos de un respiro, después una patada y de repente se siente como Daniel-san en _Karate Kid, _la secuela esa donde van a Japón.

Escucha una voz en algún punto del auditorio gritando "¡tú puedes, Soul!" y se permite voltear por una milésima de segundo para ver a una sonriente Maka, demasiado bonita para ser legal, y casi pierde el torneo por ello. La atención de Giriko es atraída entonces hasta la chica de blanco en las gradas, y el muy idiota se deja golpear sólo para verla bien. A Soul le hierve la sangre en las venas: quiere sacarle los ojos y dárselos de comer a los cuervos sólo por atreverse a mirar a Maka, a _su _Maka, pero se mantiene frío, _cool_, porque él es _cool_ y le importa una mierda.

—Qué linda putita tienes—le dice entre golpes cada vez más erráticos—. Tal vez la visite cuando te venza, Eater.

Él simplemente no dijo eso. No lo dijo, no lo dijo-

—No te atrevas a volver a pensar en Maka, imbécil—murmura, y no cree que el hombre lo haya oído, demasiado ocupado en dar golpes que no llegan a su oponente del todo –aunque ciertamente han hecho cierto daño aquí y allá, y siente cómo su fuerza lo abandona poco a poco, para volver de súbito cuando él se mete con la rubia en las gradas—.

Es la pelea más dura que ha tenido en la vida.

Y no es como que no haya tenido peleas porque, realmente, no le fue difícil escapar de su jaula por esa razón: peleas. Con todos, con los maestros, con los alumnos, con los directores, con sus padres, con el perro. Si algo sabe hacer Soul "Eater" Evans, es llevar la contraria. La única mujer a la que no se atreve a responderle es la que lo sacó de su casa y lo trajo a este lugar lleno de soles-sonrisas y firmamentos circulares, y realmente, ¿qué demonios está pensando? Debería estar concentrado en la pelea y no en tonterías filosóficas, tal vez así hubiera evadido el golpe en la cara que lo tumba al suelo, casi dejándolo inconsciente.

Puede escuchar al idiota frente a él regocijarse en su casi victoria, pero no es ni siquiera eso lo que lo urge a ponerse de nuevo en marcha, sino la imagen del agujereado abordando a Maka, acercando su putrefacto aliento a su bonito rostro e incordiándola con su presencia.

Realmente tiene que dejar de leer los libros de poesía de Maka.

Como sea, es asunto para otro momento, considerando que ahora lo que necesita hacer es patearle el trasero a Giriko. Eso hace, más o menos. Se apoya en sus codos para poder tumbarlo al suelo, tacleándolo y echándose sobre él, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le queda en el cuerpo mientras el réferi comprado cuenta "diez, nueve, ocho…"

Por los siete círculos del infierno, ¿por qué va tan lento?

"cinco, cuatro…" Los brazos de Soul se sienten como vidrio viejo y están sinceramente a punto de quebrarse, sobre todo cuando el monstruo bajo él se retuerce como loco, tratando de escaparse de su agarre. Le está susurrando toda clase de idioteces con esa boca suya que realmente necesita conocer la maravilla que es la pasta de dientes cuando el conteo llega a su fin: "tres, dos, uno, ¡El vencedor es Soul "Eater"! exclama el réferi, y por el amor de los dioses del _cool_, ¿es que puede ser más lento?

Ese momento en el que se olvida del monstruo bajo agarre es el momento que el hombre toma para liberarse de su yugo, rompiéndole un brazo en el proceso.

* * *

Se despierta, drogado, desorientado y con una incipiente necesidad de una _red bull_. Además, ¿por qué hay tantos putos globos en su cuarto? Oh, espera, ése no es su cuarto; su cuarto es azul claro, lleno de pósters y basura, y un ocasional libro de texto de Maka del que ha copiado la tarea. Esa habitación, en cambio, es un lugar blanco con una mesita de noche y una silla para ¿visitantes? Tiene la vaga sensación de que así luce una cama de hospital. De cualquier modo, le resulta muy familiar, pero los globos siguen siendo molestos. Cierra los ojos para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza que la luz, los colores y la vida le están provocando y luego escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, cosa que le hace abrir los ojos de nuevo para ver un par de coletas flotar hasta él.

— ¿Maka? —Pregunta él, extrañado— ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? ¿Qué pasó con la pelea? ¿Me consigues una _red bull_?

—Tienes las ideas más estúpidas cuando estás drogado. —dice ella, sonriente, casi echándosele encima pero teniendo cuidado por alguna razón. Cuando intenta devolverle el abrazo, encuentra que sólo _pensar_ en mover el brazo derecho le resulta doloroso, ni hablar de realmente moverlo. Se detiene un minuto para ver dicha extremidad, encontrándola envuelta en yeso.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi brazo?

—Giriko…—no necesita decir más. Es suficiente para recordar. Sí, claro, cómo olvidar al bastardo quitándoselo de encima con un demasiado acertado agarre en su antebrazo, tan fuerte que al aventarlo lejos de sí mismo, el idiota perforado le rompió el brazo. —Tu trofeo está en casa…—murmura ella, tratando de animarlo, él lo nota, pero es inútil, nada es _cool_. El alcalde de Ciudad _Cool _lo castiga por haberse marchado.

—Esta no es la forma en la que planeaba celebrar mi victoria—murmura para sí mismo más que para ella, obteniendo de su parte una mirada confundida—. Nada _cool_.

—Pudo ser peor—ofrece Maka—. Pudieron haber sido tus _fans_ las que te hubieran visto al despertar y entonces hubieras muerto, asfixiado por miles de brazos.

En toda su defensa, ella se lo buscó.

— ¿Debería llamarte "fan" entonces? No te vi muy dispuesta a separar tus brazos de mi hace unos momentos—la reta con una sonrisa de dientes filosos, ya puede sentir el _maka-chop_ en la cabeza, y probablemente le duela como una perra, pero al menos quedará inconsciente y podrá olvidar su deseo por el _red bull _que nunca llega.

_Ah, dulce normalidad_, piensa antes de caer inconsciente bajo el peso de la copia de Maka del _Diccionario de la Real Academia Española_.

* * *

Es dado de alta del hospital una semana después, y el odioso doctor loco –es decir, doctor Stein le informa que tendrá que ir a la graduación usando yeso. La cúspide de lo menos _cool_ que existe.

En la escuela lo alaban por el yeso, por alguna razón. Todo el mundo quiere firmarlo pero está demasiado lleno con enormes firmas de Black*Star por todos lados como para que apenas quepan un dibujo de la cara de Maka y el resto de la banda en una esquina.

En fin, su yeso apesta, pero en general, la vida es buena. Se dice a sí mismo esto, pero no puede evitar sentirse miserable cada vez que Maka se escapa con Kid a todavía-no-sabe-dónde por las tardes.

Su paciencia se termina un día cuando, por accidente, entra en un salón en apariencia sin usar después de clases. Se tuvo que quedar porque Stein lo volvió a castigar y, con yeso o sin él, aún tiene que ayudarle a diseccionar otra especie en extinción como pago por su insubordinación. Se pregunta si al menos es legal.

Sin importar eso, cuando le parece escuchar la voz de Maka en un aula que debería estar vacía, hace lo que Black*Star hubiera hecho: meter la nariz donde no le llaman. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Kid, arrodillado frente a su compañera de piso, con una mirada de determinación en los ojos mientras le dice:

—…Creo que eres el ser más simétrico que han visto mis ojos, y me harías un gran honor aceptando compartir la velada de graduación conmigo.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!? —Exclama un iracundo Soul, entrando a la habitación a zancadas y tomando a Kid por el cuello de la camiseta— ¿Qué te traes con Maka, rayitas? —masculla Soul, demasiado cerca, demasiado asimétrico para el gusto del pelinegro, y demasiado desinteresado en cuanto al hecho de su asimetría.

—Soul, si pudieras sostenerme veinte grados a la derecha, te lo a-

— ¡No me importa tu estúpida simetría! —Le grita, apretando su agarre— ¿¡Qué hacías con Maka!?

—Soul—se mete la rubia, tomándole la mano que lo sostiene para que lo suelte— es privado, vamos a casa, te lo diré-

—No—dice él. Su tono de voz es curiosamente calmado y los ojos de la muchacha se ponen alertas ante cualquier signo de peligro. Un Soul calmado es mucho más peligroso que un Soul iracundo y violento—, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres, Maka. Hace meses que te desapareces con Kid a quién-sabe-dónde a hacer quién-sabe-qué. Quiero saber qué demonios está pasando. Ahora.

Maka mira hacia Kid, luego en dirección al albino, de vuelta a Kid y cuando el pelinegro suspira en señal de derrota, Maka se decide hablar.

—Kid me estaba invitando al baile de graduación…—empieza ella. En su defensa, Soul trata de contener el gruñido. Falla. Maka lo golpea, la vida continúa. — Para practicar.

Ahora eso suena estúpido, ¿eso le estaba haciendo creer? _Que se lo crea su iluso padre_, piensa Soul.

— ¿Practicar para qué? —gruñe el albino.

—…

—No agoten mi paciencia, niños. Gané un concurso de artes marciales—alardea, y finge no escuchar el "sólo porque yo no participé" proveniente del lugar donde se encuentra Kid. No necesita más razones para golpearlo. O tal vez sí.

—…Para invitar a Crona al baile—murmura Maka—. Lo siento, Kid.

—No hay problema Maka. Siento causarte problemas. —dice el pelinegro en tono solemne, agachando la cabeza para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Esperen…—dice un incrédulo Soul— ¿Crona es una _chica_?

Él simplemente es un imán de _maka-chop_s.

* * *

—Así que… ¿no vas a la graduación con Kid? —pregunta casualmente, caminando con ella de vuelta a casa cuando todo está aclarado.

—No, idiota. Es estúpido que lo pensaras—responde ella, viéndolo con mal humor—. Además, ¡nunca lo complacería! Tendría que ser perfectamente simétrica y… eso no me va.

Él quiere decir que la última persona a la que necesita complacer es a Kid, pero se guarda el comentario por el bien de su cráneo.

—Y… ¿vas al baile con alguien?

Se está enterrando él solito. Por favor, no llamen a sus padres para el funeral, no dejarán entrar a nadie.

El aire a su alrededor se vuelve diferente. Cargado de algo que no termina de identificar pero que tiene que ver con espacios pequeños entre paredes y brazos, con canciones en una sala de música vacía y con todo lo que los define.

— ¿A qué vino lo de Kid, Soul? —inquiere ella de repente, alzando la mirada para escrutar su rostro. Soul siente una gota de frío sudor recorrerle la parte trasera del cuello, y se lleva una mano allí disimuladamente para secarla.

—Yo sólo…—_piensa, piensa_— Sólo no quiero que vayan a lastimarte—cubre con rapidez—. Eres mi mejor amiga y, bueno, tu padre es un bastardo, no podría dejar que alguien te hiriera de esa forma otra vez.

Siente la oportunidad escaparse entre sus dedos como arena del desierto, pero se calla porque ya habrán otros momentos. Momentos cuando no la haya cagado en grande, cuando su corazón lata al ritmo _cool_ que debe hacerlo, cuando no haya sudor frío ni grandes ojos verdes escrutando su alma y no sólo su rostro.

* * *

La oportunidad se presenta unas cuantas horas después, en casa

Están viendo TV, una vieja película de terror cuyo nombre no termina de grabarse en su memoria pero tiene que ver con niños y un pozo, y Maka tiene la cabeza sobre un cojín en sus piernas, semi-dormida. Desde esa perspectiva, puede apreciar el contorno y las facciones de su rostro, puede incluso, si se atreve un poco, sentir la suavidad de sus mejillas con las palmas de sus dedos.

Su inconsciencia le es confirmada cuando la respiración de la chica sobre él se vuelve más pesada, más lenta y acompasada en el cojín.

Entonces nota que si tiene una respuesta para su anterior pregunta.

—Es que te quiero, Maka—le susurra en el oído a la durmiente muchacha—. Te quiero tanto que la idea de otro chico llevándote al baile me hace querer destrozarlo. —le confiesa. Está realmente feliz de que Maka no pueda escucharlo, no cree que el alcalde de Ciudad _Cool_ lo reciba una tercera vez.

* * *

— ¡Maka! —la alcanza un día en la biblioteca. Todos allí lo miran mal y los "¡shh!" no se hacen esperar. Estúpidos nerds, ¿qué se creen? ¿Que pueden callar al chico _cool_? Ya lo verán. Pero no ahora, necesita encontrar a Maka.

Y lo hace, pero la chica está hasta la sección más apartada de la puerta, casi completamente escondida por un par de gruesas pilas de libros. Como puede, el albino se abre un espacio para sentarse a su lado, y ella no se inmuta ni deja de leer por su presencia. Aunque sí se mueve a un lado para darle espacio, eso debe reconocerlo.

—Ey, Maka—susurra. Ella lo mira feo, con una mirada que grita "¡esto es una biblioteca, idiota!" pero la ignora porque lo que tiene que decirle es mucho más importante. —Necesito un favor.

Ella suspira, mira al cielo y cierra el libro. —Dispara, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—Primero tienes que prometer que no me vas a golpear.

—Soul…

—Está bien, está bien. —Sólo por si a caso, le quita el libro del regazo. Sabe que tiene un millar más alrededor de ella, pero se contenta sólo con ese y respira hondo antes de empezar a hablar. —Tienes que ayudarme, estas tipas me vuelven loco, y no sé cómo hacerles entender que no quiero ir al baile con ninguna de ellas, no es _cool_.

Él sabe que ella estaría riéndose de él si no estuvieran en una biblioteca. Maka es cruel.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —susurra sonriente, ay, cómo desea borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Él nunca ha sido bueno con las peticiones. Ni con las peticiones. Realmente, no es bueno en casi nada. Nunca hubiera esperado que de todos los lugares donde iba a confesarse a la única persona valiosa en toda su vida fuera la biblioteca.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, es un lugar muy Maka. Es lo último que cruza por su mente antes de estampar su boca contra la de ella, que había quedado entreabierta desde sus últimas palabras, casi esperando por ser atacada de esa forma. Maka no responde a su beso al principio, demasiado sorprendida para hacer nada que no sea mantener los ojos bien abiertos y preguntarse si no está soñando. En algún punto manda todo al diablo, decidiendo que si es un sueño, más vale disfrutarlo, y con la inexperiencia de quien nunca ha besado, le devuelve tímidamente el beso al albino.

Aún así, el contacto no dura mucho: pronto se ven obligados a separarse para buscar aire, y para verse sorprendidos el uno al otro.

— ¿Vas conmigo al baile? —pregunta él entre jadeos, manteniendo una mano en su mejilla, acariciando la piel sonrojada de su compañera de piso, que se mira las manos como si las viera por primera vez.

—Ese fue mi primer beso—susurra con voz ahogada, antes de voltear a verlo con pánico en los ojos. _Oh, genial, Maka te odia_, dice una voz en su cabeza. Ya debió saber que lo iba a estropear todo. Maka es demasiado _cool_ para él, siempre lo ha sido. Especialmente después de su primera expulsión de Ciudad _Cool_.

Hace el amago de pararse, dispuesto a irse mientras su dignidad permanece intacta. Se ve impedido de hacerlo por una mano pequeña aferrando la manga de su chaqueta del uniforme. Una mano muy conocida. Vuelve a sentarse, y ella lo mira a los ojos antes de besarle otra vez: ahora sin timidez, queriendo explorar su boca como Indiana Jones en la cueva de la Calavera de Cristal. Que no se la lleven los _aliens_, por favor. Soul aferra la cintura de Maka como si de ello dependiera la vida entera, pero pronto sus brazos la rodean, pegándola contra sí, soltando un gruñido en la base de su garganta cuando ella se mueve de una manera no muy inocente contra él.

Se necesita de una de las manos de Maka jalando su cabello y la otra perdida bajo los botones de su camiseta para notar que quizás está yendo muy lejos. Ahora, Soul puede haber sido expulsado de Ciudad _Cool_ un par de veces, pero no vivir allí no significa no respetar sus principios, así que, como buen ciudadano, se comporta _cool_ y, sin rechazarla, le recuerda a Maka que ese es su santuario de nerds, es decir, librería (cuidado, los libros vuelan y se atascan en tu cráneo), y que tal vez no sea el lugar indicado para ponerse cariñosos.

— ¿Irás conmigo entonces? —se atreve a preguntar. Ella le da un beso corto en los labios y él lo toma como un sí. Después se van a casa y ven televisión por el resto de la noche, besándose a ratos, a veces haciendo más. No llegan muy lejos, no es _cool_ apresurarse, y para Soul ella es tan preciosa que no quiere hacerle ni el más mínimo atisbo de daño. Mejor tomar las cosas con calma.

* * *

Él solo le ha dicho "te amo" a su madre un par de veces.

Decírselo a Maka es la cosa más difícil del mundo. No quiere espantarla, no sabe si ella sienta por él lo mismo, con la misma intensidad con que él lo siente por ella. Sabe que lo quiere, oh sí, vaya que lo quiere, pero Maka es una chica frágil y fuerte y endemoniadamente impredecible y ¿cómo se supone que él la lea cuando es un libro abierto y una bóveda acorazada al mismo tiempo?

Pero quiere que lo sepa. Quiere que la rubia sea partícipe de esos mismos sentimientos que lo ahogan y lo reviven, quiere que sepa que vino a Death City a esconderse, y que terminó siendo encontrado, que también encontró a alguien que le cambió el mundo.

Así que hace la cosa más odiosamente cursi que hay en toda la historia de las cosas cursis:

Se lo escribió en un papel.

Ey, de todos modos tenía que darle el arreglo floral como se llame, ése que se ponen las chicas en sus vestidos el día de la graduación, así que de una vez esconderlo allí, Maka no dice nada. Ella se pone un precioso vestido verde que hace resaltar sus enormes ojos, pero sobre todo, que evita que quite sus ojos de ella en toda la noche. Lo que es benéfico porque, realmente, ver a Kid tratando de bailar "simétricamente" con Crona (quien, créalo o no, es una chica), es la cosa más horrorosa del mundo y sus ojos no lo necesitan.

A él realmente no le gusta bailar, por lo que se abstiene de hacerlo la mayoría de la noche, contentándose con ver a Maka moverse al ritmo de esa cosa a la que ella le llama música y él llama pecado (comúnmente conocida como electrónica). No obstante, no invitó a Maka a bailar sólo para verla divertirse mientras él se amarga en una esquina, por lo que cuando –por fin- dejan atrás la horrorosa música electrónica, Soul la invita a bailar al sonido de "What a wonderful world" y ella acepta con un bonito sonrojo en su cara del que se abstiene de comentar, quién sabe si aún pueda esconder un libro bajo el vestido (más tarde se da cuenta de que sí lo puede, pero es por suerte el cráneo de Black*Star y no el suyo el afectado).

— ¿Soul? —lo llama ella en medio del baile. Su cabeza está apoyada en su pecho, y ninguna de las otras chicas que lo han hecho le ha brindado tanta satisfacción y paz como lo hace ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, comelibros?

—Yo también te amo. —la oye decir suavemente.

Él es el idiota con más suerte del mundo, se dice antes de besarla otra vez.

* * *

**Notas finales:** son las cuatro cuarenta de la mañana, ¿comentarios para la pobre desvelada?


End file.
